Golden Veil
by Two Hearts
Summary: A 100 word drabble series: Sesshomaru suffered an unfortunate loss; though, he hid the pain inside, but Kagome was a kindred spirit who understood the feelings he refused to acknowledge, knowing without seeing that they were there.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first 100 word drabble series. **

**I will be adding some CLIFF NOTES to some of the chapters, just in case some readers are confused. I try to write very bluntly so confusion does not happen, but it does, so I'll try to clear all that up for my readers :)**

**Read on faithful readers! Reviews would be lovely ^^ So drop a line for the lovely author, yes? No? Maybe? **

The proud lord of the West knelt upon the wet, muddied ground, ignoring the rain that beat down on his bent head, having soaked through his garments long ago. He noticed not how the mud stained his pristine hakama, nor the chill of the afternoon wind as it swept across his unmoving form. His entire focus was on the grave marker before him, the cold stone that bore testament to the one he loved most—now gone—buried beneath him. His mind recalled every callous word, every untrue thought of his true feelings for one small, human child, his Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

His mind's eye brought up images of her smiling visage, how she always laughed when he was around. He had hardly ever seen her cry, angry, or upset. She always seemed to be smiling, at him. He had never understood how she could be so happy. Then he recalled when she died, a fever ravaging her small body. At first he had not worried when she had fallen ill as it had happened before, but this time had been different. She was not recovering, only growing worse. He had done the only think he could think of at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru had journeyed as fast as he was able to Inuyasha's village with Rin in his arms, to the one person he hoped could help. Normally, he would never ask another for aid, but for Rin, he would humble himself. He had arrived at the small, human village after dark, landing before a minuscule hut, his brother promptly charging out to meet him. Sesshomaru ignored his brash yelling in favor for the woman who stood behind his brother, the miko Kagome.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru seeks your aid," he said levelly, his voice revealing none of the anxiety he was feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stood gazing at Sesshomaru with unveiled surprise, blinking in confusion until her chocolate brown eyes lowered to the bundle the demon lord carried in his strong arms. A black head rested against Sesshomaru's breastplate, the small body unmoving as if in sleep. A familiar, orange kimono covered the tiny form.

"Rin," she whispered upon recognition.

Was something wrong?

She lifted her gaze once more to Sesshomaru's, meeting his honeyed gaze which mirrored a concern he did not voice. His steady gaze stayed on her, awaiting her answer.

Stepping forward, ignoring Inuyasha's sputtering, she asked, "How can I help, Sesshomaru?"


	5. Chapter 5

Soon it had become clear to Kagome why Sesshomaru had come seeking her out. Rin was obviously very sick. Her face was flushed, her temperature way too elevated, and she refused to wake no matter how she tried to make the girl respond. Kagome stripped the girl down, intending to cool her overheated skin with a cool rag, but she paused when she came across a small wound on the girl's tiny arm. It was shallow, nothing serious, except it oozed green with impurity. It was obvious an infection had set in, causing the child to burn with high fever.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome had done all she could, but the fever was too fierce, refusing to subside and submit to her efforts to bring it under control. Not even medication from her time could offer salvation. It was with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes that Kagome had informed Sesshomaru of her failure to save Rin.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru, but...I was unable to save her," Kagome told him when they were alone, a silent tear sliding down her face.

It broke her heart further to see his expectant eyes dim from her news, to witness his grim acceptance.

_I'm sorry…_


	7. Chapter 7

Hating the defeated look that entered his gaze, Kagome had stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on his arm, trying to offer comfort in an attempt to assuage the pain he tried to hide.

"Sesshomaru—" she began, only to stop abruptly when he moved around her, away from the compassion she tried to give him.

"I wish to be alone with her. See that we are not disturbed, miko," he said as he disappeared into the abandoned hut in the village where Kagome had brought Rin in an effort to make Sesshomaru feel more comfortable during his stay.


	8. Chapter 8

Kneeling there, Sesshomaru made a silent vow. Never again would he open his heart to another, to feel this emptiness inside of him where Rin used to be. He hated how weak he felt. He had not known how much the human child had meant to him until he realized that this time she could not be brought back to life. Tenseiga had already helped him once before, and his mother was not here to return Rin's soul from the afterlife as she had once done in the past. He was sure his mother wouldn't have in any case.

_Rin…_


	9. Chapter 9

As he was about to depart, Kagome made a hasty decision.

"Sesshomaru, wait up!" she said hurriedly, running after his retreating back as he began to walk away. He paused at her words, but did not turn around, nor did he speak.

She moved to stand beside him, looking up to gaze at his profile.

"Let me come with you," she begged. She had come to the decision that she would help him. Her friends no longer needed her after the defeat of Naraku, and Inuyasha was unable to start a new future with her, unable to forget about Kikyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru stood immobile as the miko's words reached his ears. He glanced down at her from the corner of his right eye and debated how to respond. His mood was dark; he wanted nothing to do with this woman, but he was unable to turn her away—not now. A small part of him shed away from being alone.

"Do as you please," he said before he started walking again, the miko falling in close by his side.

He didn't see the relieved expression that flashed in her eyes or the small smile that curved her lips at his answer.


	11. Chapter 11

So caught up in her impulsive choice to follow Sesshomaru, Kagome had completely forgotten to tell her friends about her decision, and Inuyasha met them at the edge of the village, face red with anger.

"Sesshomaru, where do you think you are taking Kagome?"

"Step aside, half-breed," warned Sesshomaru in a deadly tone, having no patience for his brother at this time.

"Why you—" began Inuyasha, but Kagome quickly interrupted his tirade.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's not taking me anywhere. I'm going with him." Her expression turned sheepish as she fidgeted a little. "I kinda forgot to tell you."

**CLIFF NOTE #1:**

**Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to follow him because, though he tries to deny it, he is heartbroken over Rin's death. He doesn't realize it consciously, but subconsciously he does not want to be left alone with his sorrow. And perhaps she reminds him a little of the child he had lost.**

**My readers, Sesshomaru is NOT accustomed to such strong feelings; he has no hope of being able to cope let alone understand his feelings...at least not alone.**


	12. Chapter 12

"The hell you say," sputtered Inuyasha in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention this to you, but I'm going. I think it's the best thing for me to do right now," Kagome said.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? How could you just leave and with him of all people?!" Inuyasha demanded.

Under his anger, she could see his hurt.

Since she understood his feelings, her expression softened, her tone gentling. "I'm not needed here anymore, Inuyasha." He flinched at that, but she continued earnestly. "I need some time away. I won't be gone forever."

"Don't go," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

"I must."

Kagome hated hurting Inuyasha but she was going.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru then took Kagome's arm and drew her further away, wanting some privacy. "Why this sudden change? Are you that unhappy here with me?" His heart ached at the thought.

She smiled kindly at him, taking his hand in hers as she had always done. "Of course not. I care about you. Too much, actually. I need to get away for a while, to think. I can't keep chasing after you, Inuyasha. Not when you still love Kikyo."

His face crumbled, knowing she was right. Hating it.


	14. Chapter 14

Keeping her hand in his, wanting to hold onto her for even a few seconds longer, Inuyasha walked her back to his brother silently. Only when they were upon the tall, white figure did he drop her hand—reluctantly.

"Protect her with your life," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru gruffly, meeting his brother's gaze, fierce protectiveness in his own.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at the command, disregarding it before setting off once more without a word, hearing the miko's last goodbyes before her footsteps ran to catch up to his long strides.

Again he wondered why she followed but didn't ask.

**CLIFF NOTE #1:**

**Kagome wanted to leave with Sesshomaru because she was still brokenhearted over Inuyasha's inability to start a relationship with her since his feelings for Kikyo were too strong. She needed to get away from the object of her sadness and do something to make herself feel useful. Sesshomaru needed her help even if he didn't realize it himself, while her friends did not. Though Inuyasha understood her reasoning, he still cares for her a great deal and wants her to stay with him. But he knows she needs some time away.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome didn't have the luxury to dwell on the sadness she felt for leaving Inuyasha and her friends as the sky once more opened up to drench the land with rainfall—and her. In seconds, she was soaked, miserable, and wishing to turn back and head for shelter. Instead, she trudged onwards without complaint, fearful Sesshomaru would change his mind if she opened her mouth. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, it seemed to her that he was unaware of the elements, of the rain that plastered his silver locks to his head and neck. She sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome glared balefully at the falling rain from just inside her safe shelter. Not long ago, she had feared Sesshomaru meant to press on in this downpour, but he had surprised her, telling her to grab onto his mokomoko. Reflexively, her body obeyed his command before her mind fully processed what he was about to do; he took to the sky. The rain had stung her chilled flesh like sharp needles as they flew to only kami knew where, and before long, she was back on her feet, trapped in a small cave.

She was beginning to hate the rain.


	17. Chapter 17

Ignoring the woman-child, Sesshomaru moved to the back of the small cave, sat, and rested his back on the cool, hard rock. Moving to a familiar seated pose, he curled his right knee outward upon the ground, bent the other skyward, and rested his left forearm on his raised knee. He was drenched, but the physical discomfort was easily ignored; he would not get sick from it as the miko could, as Rin had sometimes.

He didn't want to be responsible for another frail, weak being. Yet here he was, allowing the miko to follow him.

When would he learn?


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest as chills began to shake her thin frame. How she wished for dry clothes, a blanket, maybe some hot tea or cocoa, and a comfortable seat right now. She sometimes forgot how miserable her journeys with Inuyasha could be, how convenient technology from her time had been.

A masculine voice intruded on her nostalgia. "Miko, remove your clothing or you shall become ill."

Turning to gaze at him, she blinked in confusion, then blushed. "Uh, no, that's okay. I'll be fine, really." Her nervous laugh filled the small enclosure.

"Do as I say."


	19. Chapter 19

Angered by his commanding tone, Kagome placed her hands on her hips, and stared him down—or tried to. "Listen here, buddy. You don't take that tone of voice with me, nor do you dictate my actions."

His gaze never wavered, no emotion was revealed in his expression or voice as he spoke, "You will in this. Your human body is weak. I will not have you dying from stupidity."

Her ire left her instantly, a guilty flush spreading across her cheeks.

_He must be thinking about Rin,_ she thought sadly, hurting for him. Outwardly composed, internally he surely ached.


	20. Chapter 20

Her hands hesitantly lifted her white shirt, exposing her mid-drift before she quickly yanked it over her head to get the torture of undressing in front of Sesshomaru over with. But when she peeked at him as she dropped her soggy shirt, his eyes were closed, offering her some privacy—thankfully. Touched by his consideration, she hastily removed her skirt, then stood unsure in only her bra and panties.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stood, his eyes open but gaze averted as he started removing his armor.

"What are you doing," she squeaked.

Wordlessly, he discarded his armor, then reached for his haori.


	21. Chapter 21

"Sesshomaru," she hesitantly called, her eyes fixated on the perfection of his muscular chest laid bare to her rapt gaze. He continued to ignore her as he returned to his seated position, thankfully leaving his pants on.

His eyes were again closed, his arm on bended knee, but his legs were slightly wider spread. He indicated the spot between his legs. "Sit. Warm yourself."

She blushed painfully. "Um, I'm not sure—" she started to protest weakly, but was interrupted.

"Miko, do you wish to die from exposure? Do not make me repeat myself."

Kagome silently cursed, detesting the rain.


	22. Chapter 22

The rain might as well have been a lock, the cave her prison, sealing her in. Kagome forced herself to move towards Sesshomaru, eyeing his half-nude form with both fascination and dread. Though he kept his eyes closed, giving her the privacy she shamefully denied him, she felt exposed as she knelt between his legs.

There was no help for it. No matter how she moved, their skin would touch. Building her courage, she twisted, too fast, and bumped the whole of her left side against his raised inner thigh, her back colliding into his hard chest with a smack.


	23. Chapter 23

Sitting in an awkward position on her left hip, she froze. Bodily and mentally she was off kilter, her mind processing all that naked flesh pressed against her own. Never before had she felt the rock, hard body of a man so close to her, skin to skin. It left her unbalanced, until she remembered who she sprawled against.

Jerking forward, her gaze shot up to Sesshomaru's face, his golden gaze meeting hers.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed by her clumsiness.

He merely blinked in answer before a large hand clasped her hip, fingers spanning the width of her flat stomach.


	24. Chapter 24

Before she could think to protest his too intimate touch, his grip tightened, then she felt him pull back, settling her butt squarely on the hard ground, her lower back pressed intimately against his groin. Instantly, she felt a weight there. Though innocent, she was aware of the male anatomy and knew what it represented. She flushed even though she could tell he was not physically aroused. She felt his hand move again, his arm wrapping low around her middle, pulling her back flushed against his chest, forcing her to face forward.

Too close!

"Sesshomaru!" Her voice came out high.


	25. Chapter 25

Though he revealed nothing of his thoughts, Sesshomaru was not immune to the cool flesh pressed against his own. Her left side was flushed against his raised knee, his forearm resting against the soft flesh of her flat abdomen, while her back and hips left no space against the front of his body. She was so small, the top of her head barely brushing the side of his jaw. Her body was insubstantial compared to his.

Strange how he hadn't realized how petite she was until just this moment.

He noticed how taut she held herself, her nervousness.

"Relax, miko."

**Cliff Note #1**

**Sesshomaru is warming Kagome with his body for a few reasons. Number one, both of their clothes are wet, even Sesshomaru's haori is slightly damp because water can get under his armor. Two, skin on skin body heat generates more heat and faster. Three, I never said they were in a wooded area so how can they get fire wood? Even if they had been near some trees the wood would be wet from the heavy down pour. Again, even if they had found dry wood, the cave is small. Putting the fire near the entrance will only put out the flames cause the water will leak in a little ways, and if they put it further back into the cave, it would be too close to them.**

**Cliff Note #2**

**Sesshomaru is offering his body heat, not sex to warm her.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Uh, right," she said lamely.

She was still a moment, leaving him to his thoughts, until he felt her shift, then settle. He ignored her slight movement until it happened again. Skin rubbed against skin. He glanced down at the crown of her dark head, wondering if she was now satisfied with her position. Obviously not. Again she moved.

"Cease," he commanded, tightening his arm around her waist, his sword arm, he noticed.

He flexed his hand against her rib cage. The hand of a warrior. What was he doing holding onto something so delicate? Hadn't he learned with Rin?


	27. Chapter 27

Always he had put the human child in harm's way because he had allowed her to follow him. He had protected her, yes, killed any who dared wish her ill, but he was no protector. He was a warrior, always was, always would be.

And yet, he had made an exception. Now look where that had gotten him. Rin dead, not by an enemy, but on his watch nonetheless. The knowledge ate at him.

He should send the miko away. Once the rain lifted, she would be gone. He never should have let her come.

Still, he held her close.


	28. Chapter 28

She called out to him, her voice soft and lyrical compared to the pounding of the rain.

"Sesshomaru?"

He refused to answer. Instead, he lowered his proud head slightly, part of him aching to rest his forehead—his sorrow—on the miko's. If only for a moment, but he could not. He could allow no one to know his mind, to see even a glimpse of the weakness he carried inside his breast.

He felt her shift again, to look over her shoulder at him. He tightened his arm, silently refusing her. He couldn't let her see him, not yet.


	29. Chapter 29

Something was wrong, Kagome knew. Sesshomaru was acting strange, well strange for him. His hold was too tight, almost desperate, and he refused to let her see his face.

He was hiding from her.

The realization brought tears to her eyes. Even now, in his time of great sorrow, this warrior did not put down his sword. Ever the fighter, forever alone.

Not any longer if she had any say about it. She lifted her cold hand to touch the arm encircling her waist. How was she to reach him? To defeat his warrior's shell? Somehow, she had to try.


	30. Chapter 30

"I know you are sad," she whispered. Part of her was afraid of reprisal, but she refused to let him continue suffering alone. "I know you are hurting. You're holding all your feelings deep inside. Maybe you think it's better this way, that it'll go away on its own. But...Sesshomaru...does it really feel like it is working?"

She felt him freeze at her words. She wasn't sure if he even breathed.

"Maybe you don't want anyone to see how broken you are, but no one can see you, not even me; however, I'm right here. You're not alone," she murmured.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome sat there, shivering from the cold, listening, waiting. Then she heard it, a rough exhalation. She felt Sesshomaru tighten his arm around her waist, how he tensed his raised knee, caging her in, holding her closer. The weight of his head descended on the top of hers.

His proud head finally bowed, in mourning.

Tears of anguish clogged her throat at his obvious pain, her hand tightening in sympathy on his arm. In that moment, she was glad their bare skin touched, reminding him that he was not alone. He made no other sound, the rain his mournful song.


	32. Chapter 32

Kagome did not know how long she sat there, circled in Sesshomaru's desperate embrace, but it was long enough for her behind to grow numb from sitting on the hard, unforgiving ground. Not that she cared, however. She no longer felt chilled, so close did Sesshomaru hold her. Her eyes were closed, but she did not sleep, merely gave the one thing Sesshomaru needed but had been too proud to acknowledge, let alone admit to—emotional support.

But then light registered against her closed lids, the sound of the rain silenced as the sun began to emerge from dissipating clouds.


	33. Chapter 33

She felt Sesshomaru shift slightly, then raise his head from hers, his arms slackened around her. Standing, she turned to watch him also rise and bend to pick up his clothes. Kagome blushed, realizing she stood basically nude. She quickly went to her own clothing but found a soggy heap.

Then she felt a weight settle on her back. She shot a questioning gaze to Sesshomaru's back as he moved to readorn his armor over his inner haori, leaving her to wear his drier garments. Touched by his consideration, she thanked him.

Soon they stood outside in the warm breeze.


	34. Chapter 34

"Return to Inuyasha, miko."

Surprised, she turned wide eyes to the demon beside her.

"Why?"

He didn't answer but leveled her with an expressionless gaze. Her heart clenched in pain as she realized he was sending her away—so soon? She looked down, shielding her reaction from him, fingering the haori she borrowed. Her teeth clenched in silent denial. He needed her. Their time in the cave proved it. Honestly, she needed him just as much—a distraction from her own pain at being rejected by Inuyasha.

"No," she whispered, turning determined eyes on him. "I won't leave you, Sesshomaru."


	35. Chapter 35

Sesshomaru didn't react outwardly other than a tensing in his jaw at her refusal. He didn't want to be responsible for her, didn't want to see her die from her own human weakness as he had Rin. He cared nothing for this woman-child, but he had learned a painful lesson recently. He was more like his father than he had imagined. He didn't want to come to care for her. Then to lose her, too.

In an effort to make her leave, his words were purposefully cruel. "If my brother did not want you, what makes you think I would?"


	36. Chapter 36

"Leave now," he commanded.

She flinched at his words, her hand raised to her breast as pain lanced her heart.

"You didn't have to be so cruel," she whispered thickly, meeting his gaze.

He didn't respond, merely watched her expectantly. She shook her head at him, ignoring the pain from his words, and told him, "I can help you."

He snorted derisively in answer.

Earnestly, she took a step towards him. "I can show you how to get past the pain you feel over Rin's death."

She saw his eyebrow tick after bringing up Rin's name, eyes narrowing on her.


	37. Chapter 37

"This Sesshomaru will not be responsible for you."

"You don't have to," assured Kagome quickly. "I'm not a child, Sesshomaru. I can take care of myself." Seeing that he was ready to continue to refuse her, she spoke quickly before he could. "I won't stay permanently, I promise."

His silence encouraged her to continue. "I just want to help you. You have never been in this type of situation before, right? The pain will only get worse if you don't treat it correctly."

"This Sesshomaru needs no one," he told her after a few seconds of contemplative silence, crushing her.


	38. Chapter 38

Sesshomaru thought the miko's words over, seeing the wisdom in them, but liking them not at all. "This Sesshomaru needs no one."

He saw the woman deflate, her eyes cloud with unhappiness and defeat, and shoulders slumped. He didn't understand why she was so adamant to 'help' him, but she was right when she had said he had never been in this kind of situation before where his heart felt heavy, how empty and dead inside he was.

He turned away from her and began walking away, but his steps led not towards Inuyasha's village.

"Follow if you so choose."


	39. Chapter 39

At first Kagome thought he led her back to Inuyasha, but soon she realized that he did not and her steps lightened upon realization. A smile curved her lips as her heart lifted. They were walking towards the country side in silent contemplation when she stumbled on a rock and dropped her folded, wet clothes.

She blushed in mortification at her clumsiness when he turned to her.

Facing forward again, he said, "When we arrive at the next village, you will pick up supplies along with proper attire and a means of protection."

She had forgotten her bow and arrows!


	40. Chapter 40

_I'm such an idiot!_ she berated herself internally. How could she forget something as important as her bow and arrows? Then she sucked in a breath at the shocked realization that she had brought nothing along with her. She cringed, wondering what Sesshomaru now thought of her by her forgetfulness.

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru's thoughts were not on her clumsiness, nor her forgetfulness but on the complication she provided him.

Neither knew what the future held, but for now, they were together. On her part, she just hoped he didn't one day decide she wasn't worth it and abandon her.


	41. Chapter 41

Though the rain had ceased to pour and the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, rain was still a possibility, and Kagome hoped the next time the skies opened, they wouldn't be out in the open. They had been walking for some time, silently, making Kagome long for conversation. She was a communicative person by nature, and Sesshomaru's stark silences unnerved her. Still, she feared annoying him by speaking and cause him to second guess allowing her to follow him.

A few hours later, they came across a village.

"Take this, miko."

Sesshomaru placed coins in her opened palm.


	42. Chapter 42

She didn't like taking money from him, but Kagome didn't offer up a word of complaint, not even when it became obvious that Sesshomaru would not be going into the village with her. She was nervous to go by herself, but throwing back her shoulders, she determinedly walked the streets.

At first she didn't notice the looks others shot her way, or hear their whispers. But when she tried to go into a merchant's store, the woman spat at her. "We don't sell to whores."

Shaken by her hostility, Kagome exited the shop only to be accosted by three men.


	43. Chapter 43

"Play with us, whore. We'll show you a good time," one of the men said, lewdly grabbing his groin.

Taking a step back in fear, Kagome denied, "You're wrong. I'm not a whore; I'm a miko!"

The men laughed at her. "A miko, huh?"

Another said, "A miko doesn't go around wearing another man's haori." Then he grabbed her arms. Reacting instinctively, Kagome kneed him in the crotch, then punched another in the throat before she was brutally struck down by a backhand to the face. She tasted blood as she hit the ground.

The men laughed cruelly, surrounding her.


	44. Chapter 44

Before she could rise, a green whip struck her would be rapists, driving them away from her with cries of surprise and pain as their blood spilled on the ground. She watched them whimper off, wounded but alive, then her gaze was riveted on her savior, Sesshomaru.

She watched him mutely as he reached down and drew her to her feet with a gentle hand on her arm, then felt his thumb wipe away the blood from her split lip.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered like a prayer.

"Witch!" a voice cried.

"Demon's whore!"

Kagome cringed against Sesshomaru, fearful of another attack.


	45. Chapter 45

Someone tried to throw a rock at Kagome, aiming for her face, but Sesshomaru deftly caught the projection and flicked his wrist, returning it. The rock nailed the aggressor—a woman—on the forehead, who then fell with a cry. His actions instantly silenced the villagers' jeers.

"Anyone else who dares try to harm her will die painfully," Sesshomaru warned, wrapping a protective arm around Kagome's shoulder, letting all know who he referred to.

Not wanting to stay any longer, Kagome murmured to him, "Can we, please, leave now?"

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru led her away from the gathered but subdued crowed.


	46. Chapter 46

After they left the village without further molestation, Kagome soon started to tremble as her nerves finally caught up with her as the realization that she had almost been brutally raped struck her mind. If Sesshomaru had not arrived when he had...

She unconsciously whimpered, drawing the demon lord's attention to herself. There was no way he couldn't see how her body shook from delayed reaction caused by fear. A tear slipped from her eye, and she brushed it aside quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Sesshomaru... for forcing you to save me even though I said I could take care of myself."


	47. Chapter 47

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko's bent head while she cried silently. He could smell the salt of her tears, saw how shaken she was by her ordeal. It was not weakness he saw when he gazed down at her. As he had done with Rin occasionally, he lifted his hand to rest on the back of her head. "You did well."

She stilled in shock.

"Though surrounded by stronger enemies, you fought bravely. You did not cower in fear and give in without a fight. Be proud of your courage, miko. This Sesshomaru sees no fault in your actions."


	48. Chapter 48

Kagome lifted her head with the weight of his hand upon it to gaze at Sesshomaru in wonder before a small smile broke across her tear stained face. He was not upset at her for failing to protect herself as she had feared. He was not sending her away.

Soon they were on their way again, standing side by side as the fear inside her was replaced by happiness by his praise. Though she had lost against her attackers, Sesshomaru made her feel victorious.

"We shall journey to a youkai settlement to obtain the supplies you require," Sesshomaru informed her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sometimes victory is not by besting an opponent, but overcoming fear and trying even when the odds are against you.**


	49. Chapter 49

It wasn't long, however, before her mind again clouded with a painful truth she could no longer suppress. Sesshomaru's acceptance unlocked it all. Her need to follow him was not only to get away from Inuyasha for a time. No, it was also to atone for a past failure—saving Rin's life.

She gazed at Sesshomaru surreptitiously. How could he forgive her? How could he bear to look at her when she had failed at the one thing he had ever asked of her? Her fists clenched. She had failed Rin as well.

She was too afraid to ask him.

**CLIFF NOTE #1**

**Hidden memories and feelings can be unconsciously unlocked when a 'trigger' jogs the mind. Sesshomaru's praise was that trigger in opening Kagome's feelings concerning Rin's death, how she felt as if she had failed Sesshomaru, and her fear that he despised her for her failure.**


	50. Chapter 50

She wanted to redeem herself in this demon lord's eyes, to prove to him that she was not useless, especially in times when she was called upon to act. The sense of accomplishment she had felt after Sesshomaru's praise in her efforts to defend herself no longer felt like a victory. Surely he thought of her as another weak ningen, regretted coming to her to aid Rin instead of someone more knowledgeable, more worthy.

She still did not know why he came to her that night, but he had, and she had let him down. She, too, grieved Rin's passing.


	51. Chapter 51

Sesshomaru was a silent presence beside her, deep in thought. He was angry at himself for allowing the miko to come to harm. He should have realized sending her alone in a ningen settlement with only his clothes covering her slight frame would be a beckon for trouble. Many would view it as a gesture of ownership, but with her seemingly alone, they might mistake her for a harlot without protection and feel free to take what they wanted from her.

His efforts to aid the miko had, instead, put her in harm's way. How could she not blame him?


	52. Chapter 52

Both hid their thoughts from the other, pretending that everything was alright. In an effort to silence her recriminating thoughts, Kagome tried to distract herself with conversation. "Hey, Sesshomaru? Where's this youkai village? I've never seen one or even heard of one, actually."

"Few ningen are aware of their existence as they were built for youkai to mingle, trade, and sell undetected. It moves constantly, magically relocating from one place to another," he replied.

Intrigued by this new knowledge, she was nonetheless worried. "Will they be okay with me there?"

"You will not be alone."

_Not this time,_ he vowed.


	53. Chapter 53

Kagome was smiling at Sesshomaru's proclamation to protect her when a familiar whirlwind came rushing towards them, and she groaned. _Why now of all times?_

Instantly, Sesshomaru had taken a stance in front of her, yet he made no move to draw his sword as Koga's grinning face appeared before them.

"Hey, Kagome! Where's dog breath? Has he left you all alone?"

Moving around Sesshomaru, she offered the wolf a friendly smile. "Hello, Koga."

Koga's features morphed into a scowl when he saw the bruise by her mouth. "You bastard! I'll kill you for laying a hand on my woman!"


	54. Chapter 54

"Koga, wait!" she yelled, running in front of Sesshomaru before her friend could launch himself at the inu lord, most likely getting himself injured or worse. She knew, even if Koga did not, that Sesshomaru would not be beat.

"Move outta the way, Kagome! I'll make him regret laying a hand on you."

"Will you listen to me?! Sesshomaru did not hurt me. He _saved _me."

Koga paused, then dragged her into his arms, and looked at Sesshomaru over her head. "I guess I should thank you for protecting my woman."

Exasperated, she said, "I am not your woman, Koga."


	55. Chapter 55

"Of course you are," he grinned cockily down at her even as she squirmed for him to release her. He ignored her efforts.

"Release the miko, ookami. She does not acknowledge your suit," Sesshomaru warned without infliction in his tone.

Koga glared at the daiyoukai as Kagome finally succeeded in gaining her freedom and moved away. He wondered if this dog, too, was trying to take Kagome away from him.

The two males eyed each other silently.

Kagome asked, "What are you doing here, Koga?"

Smiling at her once more, he replied, "Can't I see how my woman is doing?"


	56. Chapter 56

Kagome ignored his continual reference that she was his, knowing he was being stubborn—as always. "I'm fine."

"So, why aren't you with Inuyasha, Kagome? Did you two have a fight again? I don't see why you put up with him when you have me."

She sighed. "We aren't fighting. Sesshomaru's just allowing me to travel with him for a while."

Koga moved forward to give her one last hug. "I have business to get to, but I promise to see you as soon as I can."

As he was leaving, air rushed past her. "Keep my woman safe, dog!"


	57. Chapter 57

"I'm sorry about that," she told Sesshomaru, who merely nodded, and they were off again. They only stopped to take a break so Kagome could eat whatever she could find. She silently wished she had brought her supplies.

That night found them in a dense forest, the coming night quickly making journeying through the darkening forest unsafe for her as every tree root made an attempt to twist her ankle.

Just when they had stopped for the night, it started to rain. She glared at a raindrop on her nose. "I hate you."

Suddenly, she felt Sesshomaru by her side.


	58. Chapter 58

Sesshomaru moved beside the miko and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her close to him before he leapt into the air, ignoring her surprised gasp. He stood with her on a branch, high amongst the trees.

Breathless from lack of air after his unexpected jump, Kagome looked over her shoulder, holding onto his arm tightly lest she fall. "What are you doing?"

"The leaves should protect you from most of the rain." Then he sat behind her, one leg bent, the other hanging in the air as he settled her against his mokomoko, a cushion from his armor.


	59. Chapter 59

"So we're sleeping up here tonight?" she inquired. His silence was answer enough. Blushing, Kagome realized this was an almost exact replica of how they had sat back in the cave. His left thigh pressed into her side, an arm laying over his bent knee, her back against his chest, fully clothed this time, and his arm around her waist.

"Sleep, miko," he said.

Kagome hesitated, fearing what awaited her in her dreams. She saw Rin's smiling face before it became still and cold in death. She tightened her hand on Sesshomaru's forearm. She did not wish to sleep yet.


	60. Chapter 60

Kagome could not help but admit in a quiet, small voice, "I am afraid to sleep. I-I worry what I'll see in my dreams."

Sesshomaru was surprised by her revelation, then his eyes clouded in self-recrimination, thinking she was remembering her attack in the ningen village and feared replaying the events while unconscious. "You are not alone. This Sesshomaru shall protect your sleep."

She nodded her head, never doubting that he would not.

Sesshomaru was not accustomed to feeling regret or remorse, but he felt them now, quite strongly. He blamed himself for any nightmares she may have this night.


	61. Chapter 61

At first, Kagome only pretended to sleep. Her eyes were wide open; though it was dark, the white cloth of Sesshomaru's kimono was clearly visible, as was his alabaster wrist, dark stripes adorning the thick appendage. She sacrificed sleep in favor of deriving comfort from the man behind her, who kept his arm wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe from falling. She listened to the quiet sound of his breathing. She thought she would never fall asleep, but as darkness dragged at her conscious, her last thoughts were of being unworthy of Sesshomaru's protection, before vowing to change that.

**Cliff Note #1**

**Kagome thinks she is unworthy because she still thinks Sesshomaru is secretly angry at her for not saving Rin.**


	62. Chapter 62

Sesshomaru knew the instant she slept, her body going lax against his, her breathing becoming shallow as her heart slowed in rest. He was not tired, needing little to no sleep in fact, unless he was recuperating from grievous wounds. He did, however, close his eyes to rest, his senses awake to any danger that may appear this night.

Hours later, he became aware of the miko's distress. She whimpered, her body tensed and moved restlessly in sleep. He knew she dreamed unpleasant dreams and blamed himself. He tightened his hold, moved his other arm, and stroked her dark hair.


	63. Chapter 63

As she slept, Sesshomaru thought back on the day's events, coming to the conclusion that the miko was a more troublesome companion than Rin had ever been. Thoughts of the ningen child still brought him disquieting feelings, and again he wondered if he had done the right thing in allowing the miko to follow him.

At that moment, he heard her mutter incoherently in her sleep, and he knew he could not imagine her not being here, strange though the thought might be. He silently admitted to himself that he did not wish to be alone, his one weakness—Kagome.


	64. Chapter 64

Kagome stirred slightly before settling again, her mind slowly rising from sleep. She felt something warm and furry against her right cheek, so she turned her face more fully into it and rubbed her cheek against the softness. A heady scent filled her nostrils, intoxicating her with its spicy undertones. Soon, she became aware that she was laying against Sesshomaru, nuzzling into his fur pelt and she froze.

Her now aware gaze took in the leaves around them as her ears picked up birds singing nearby and unconsciously thought that this must be what a bird felt like waking up.


	65. Chapter 65

She shook her head at the strange thoughts her tired mind could conjure up before she turned her head to gaze at Sesshomaru. She had to tilt her head back on his fur pelt to be able to see his face. She watched him lower his chin to meet her gaze with a bland expression. Her heart fluttered as she realized how close their lips were, barely an inch separating them. Almost instantly she became captivated with his mouth, mesmerized until they moved and his voice filtered into her muddled mind.

"Miko?"

She blushed, wrenching her gaze back to his.


	66. Chapter 66

Sesshomaru almost frowned when he saw her cheeks flush with color. He placed his left hand on her brow, feeling cool flesh under his light touch, but still he inquired, "Are you ill?" He lowered his hand and noticed how her flush intensified.

She turned away from him, laughing strangely. "Oh, no, nothing like that. I'm totally fine, honest."

Taking her at face value, silently vowing to watch her closely for the next few hours for any signs of illness, Sesshomaru promptly stood, his arm tightening around her waist, bringing her with him, and jumped, landing lightly upon the ground.


	67. Chapter 67

"Find something to eat and be quick about it," Sesshomaru told her when he heard her stomach growl. Then he stood only to ignore her, lost in thought.

Kagome flushed further before scavenging for berries and nuts. It was easier to find something edible in the forest than when she had been looking yesterday, surrounded by open land. Fortunately, she had not had to ask Sesshomaru for help, feeling indebted enough. Then she realized that he was not eating, remembering that he had not yesterday either.

"Would you like to share, Sesshomaru?"

Without looking at her, he said, "No, miko."


	68. Chapter 68

Shrugging, unperturbed by his answer as she was finally becoming accustomed to his short replies, she continued eating until she was full. Then she gazed down at her bundle in contemplation. What to do..?

"Sesshomaru, I'd like to change back into my uniform, so I'll return your haori in a minute," she said.

Sesshomaru stiffened, wondering if her decision was prompted because she didn't wish to be seen in the youkai village wearing his clothes and be attacked as she had been in the ningen settlement. "None shall harm you in the youkai village should you be wearing my garment."


	69. Chapter 69

"I wasn't worried about that," Kagome quickly assured him. "I thought you'd like me to return it since my clothes seem to be dry now." Silently, she added that she was tired of carrying them. She longed to have her pack with her, but like everything else, she had forgotten it at Kaede's.

Sesshomaru glanced at her folded clothes. "You will not be wearing them again. If you wish to travel with this Sesshomaru, then you will dress more appropriately."

Kagome wanted to argue and inform him that her uniform was considered decent in her era, but bit her tongue.


	70. Chapter 70

Soon they were off, continuing on their way. Kagome still wore his haori as he had won that discussion. Ever persistent, she again tried for conversation. "Where is Jaken? I'm surprised he's not underfoot."

"He will be retrieved after gaining your provisions," he told her without seeming to encourage further talk. Kagome sighed, then silently guessed he was in no hurry to reach the village since he did not use his demonic speed to quicken the pace. Not that she was eager to see Jaken. She enjoyed her alone time with Sesshomaru, though he was silent most of the time.


	71. Chapter 71

Continuing on the almost one-sided conversation, she asked, "How far is the closest youkai village?"

"We'll arrive tomorrow," he replied shortly.

Undaunted by his basic refusal to speak, she inquired, "If it relocates magically, how does anyone know how to find it?" Seeing a pine cone before her, she kicked it absentmindedly while waiting for his answer.

He seemed resigned in offering her more information, for his response was more than a clipped answer. "They give off a distinct demonic aura if one is close enough to sense it."

"Really? I wonder if I'll be able to sense it, too."


	72. Chapter 72

As they continued to traverse the forest, Kagome soon gave up her efforts to draw Sesshomaru into conversation. Sometimes they heard distant thunder in the sky, but thankfully, it didn't rain—yet. Kagome hoped it stayed that way. Later that afternoon during a small break where she ate more of what the forest had to offer, she asked Sesshomaru if there were any hot springs nearby.

Sesshomaru scented the air before replying. "No."

"What about a stream or something?" she persisted.

"There is."

"If it is not out of our way, could I use it to bathe?"

He nodded once.


	73. Chapter 73

The sun was setting when they arrived at the stream without issue, and Sesshomaru informed her that they would camp there tonight. Not wanting her to become ill, he told her, "Do not be long, miko." He then turned and vanished into the forest.

Kagome thought he was merely giving her privacy, hoping he was not abandoning her instead. Not knowing when he would return, she quickly undressed and bathed, her teeth chattering at the cold, while wishing she had her bathing supplies. She quickly reemerged and used her uniform to towel off and once again dressed in his haori.


	74. Chapter 74

She was starting to worry when Sesshomaru finally returned, offering her two skinned rabbits. Taking them from him, she thanked him, smiling at his kindness. As she went about building a fire, she heard rustling. Turning, she saw Sesshomaru discard his armor beside his pelt before his hands went to his inner haori, intent on removing it as well.

"W-what are you doing!" she stuttered, flushing.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to bathe, also." He slid his shirt off unselfconsciously, and she watched with rapt attention, unable to look away. His back was flawless, his silver hair gliding across his muscles mesmerizingly.


	75. Chapter 75

When he moved to remove his hakama, she quickly turned her back and took a quick step forward. "Um, I'll give you more privacy."

His words stopped her. "Remain, miko. This Sesshomaru does not require privacy. Finish your meal." Then she heard him step into the water.

"Uh... right," she muttered. She moved back to the fire to skewer his catch, all the while keeping her back to him. She was tempted to peek at him but would die of mortification should he catch her at it. She was more like Miroku than she had thought, was her horrified comparison.


	76. Chapter 76

Kagome was acutely aware of every splash he made in the water, her imagination going in overdrive, until she heard him emerge, followed by the rustling of clothing. Fully dressed, he moved to the other side of the fire, sat, and leaned his back against the trunk of a tree. Kagome couldn't look at him without blushing so conversation was out until the rabbits were cooked, and Kagome built her courage to walk over to Sesshomaru.

"Here's your share, Sesshomaru."

"They are yours, miko."

"But you haven't eaten for two days!"

"Do not concern yourself. I do not eat often."


	77. Chapter 77

Kagome let the issue drop. Silently, she ate a rabbit while shooting contemplative glances under her lashes at Sesshomaru. If he noticed, he gave no sign. Afterwards, she cleaned her hands at the river then used her uniform to wrap and suspend her food on a low branch, hopefully protecting her breakfast from bugs.

That night found her lying beside the fire with Sesshomaru on the other side still sitting against a tree. It wasn't raining, and there was no reason for her to sleep in Sesshomaru's arms, but she yearned to be there now, though, she knew not why.


	78. Chapter 78

The next day after half a day of travel with nothing particular happening other than the sky finally clearing and leaving the forest behind them, they finally reached a village—the youkai village, Kagome guessed. They were still too far away for her to see it in great detail, though.

She frowned, puzzled. "Hey, Sesshomaru? I thought you said there was an aura around this place. I don't sense anything, nor do I sense the youkai within. It's strange."

"The village is protected by a barrier. It does not prohibit entrance but masks demonic energies," Sesshomaru replied without breaking stride.

**CLIFF NOTE #1:**

**The barrier Sesshomaru refers to makes it impossible for human's with spiritual powers to sense the village and the demons within.**


	79. Chapter 79

Kagome paused, lifting a curled fist to her chest. "I have a bad feeling...like I shouldn't be here."

Sesshomaru stopped to gaze back at her before moving to stand by her side. "Another effect from the barrier. Any who are not youkai will have a strong feeling of disquiet and wish to turn back. I shall assist you, miko." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the huge village even when she started to tremble with the need to run. Then they were past the barrier, all effects dissipating as if they had never been present.

**CLIFF NOTE #1:**

**The effects of the barrier no longer effect Kagome because she was no longer outside of it. The barrier also does not prevent entrance, but the energy around it makes others not demons want to run away from it.**


	80. Chapter 80

As they were walking through the bustling streets, Kagome felt as if she did not belong. All around her were demons of every kind or so it seemed. Some were ugly and grotesque as they walked in their true forms while others were beautiful creatures. There were some in humanoid forms like Sesshomaru, but the demonic auras saturating the air were thick, pulsing around her reiki, though none attacked her. She knew why when she saw many scurry away from them or stand gazing in awe, all murmuring, "Sesshomaru," or "the western lord".

She also heard, "ningen," "no, a miko".


	81. Chapter 81

Sesshomaru led them to a merchant's fabrics store with lavish, ready-made kimono or yards of cloth and spools of thread, among other sewing products. Kagome's eyes sparkled at seeing all the beautiful clothes when a weasel demon scurried towards them, rubbing his hands together, and grinning eagerly.

"Greetings valued customers. It is an honor you do me, Western Lord, to grace my humble establishment. Is there anything I can help you with," he groveled.

Sesshomaru nodded towards Kagome. "The miko requires garments."

"Ah, yes, a miko." The weasel eyed her with mistrust as if he feared she would purify him.


	82. Chapter 82

Wishing to please, the weasel motioned them farther inside. "There are many pranksters, mostly mischievous foxes, who enjoy tricking unsuspecting travelers by pretending to be miko. Ah, here we are." He gestured towards folded miko clothes. "These are merely plain wool, but if you prefer something more extravagant," he indicated a wooden mannequin. "Silk," he crooned, stroking the shiny fabric. Then he leered at Kagome. "Perhaps you have a different sort of need. There are those who enjoy, ah, shall we say a different kind of play where one dresses as a pure miko and play out a lascivious fantasy."


	83. Chapter 83

Kagome gasped, her mouth dropping open as his meaning sank in while Sesshomaru acted swiftly, pinning the offending demon to the wall with his hand wrapped around his neck. The weasel's fearful eyes were wide, but he dared not touch Sesshomaru even to try and free himself.

"You will not dishonor this Sesshomaru and the miko with such filthy imaginings, or you will die painfully as compensation," Sesshomaru warned in a steely voice, scaring even Kagome.

"I-I meant...no o-offense, my lord. I...didn't know you cared for her," wheezed the merchant, who struggled to talk around Sesshomaru's tight grip.


	84. Chapter 84

The weasel was released, and he fell in a heap on the ground. Knowing he had almost died and wishing to somehow appease the angered lord, he said, "Please, allow me to show you my sincerest apologies, lord and lady. Anything in the store is yours, free of charge."

Kagome wanted to refuse the disrespectful toad, but Sesshomaru told her, "Take what you need, miko. We are leaving."

Sesshomaru had no desire to remain in the village, his ire sparked, so he watched Kagome pick up the traditional miko garments along with a spare, then left without a backwards glance.


	85. Chapter 85

Kagome followed close behind Sesshomaru while gazing at the bundle in her arms. The red and white fabric represented painful memories for her as she pictured her predecessor Kikyo in her mind's eye. The older woman, though the dead walking, was beautiful and strong, everything Kagome was not. No, she did not want to wear these garments, but she remained silent. She dared not complain to Sesshomaru who was obviously in a bad mood.

Soon, she was led to another merchant who helped her pick out a sturdy pack and traveling gear. Though many stared, none thankfully offered lurid insinuations.


	86. Chapter 86

They stopped by a few stores to purchase food and a bow and arrows for Kagome, then finally Sesshomaru led her to a bathing establishment that offered both public and private baths. Kagome had hoped they would spend enough time there to soak in the hot waters, but no, Sesshomaru merely wanted her to change into her new clothes and return his haori so he could be fully dressed. Obviously, he was impatient to leave the village.

As Kagome stepped out of the building dressed and armed as a miko, all knew without a doubt as to what she was.


	87. Chapter 87

She gave one last, wistful glance at the bathing house, not just because she wished to sink into a pool of hot water, but for what she had left behind—her school uniform. It had been wrinkled and stained, beyond fit to wear even if Sesshomaru had allowed her to. She had thrown it away before following her companion out.

They were making their way down a street, intending on leaving the village, when they were hailed to stop. Kagome paused slightly behind Sesshomaru as they both stood still, as they were surrounded by men on horseback. Soldiers. Kagome tensed.


	88. Chapter 88

"Step aside," Sesshomaru commanded the soldiers icily.

None responded other than a ripple of movement in the center. Soldiers moved their mounts to the side to let a regal man ride forward. Kagome gaped at the handsome man who sat his horse with proud arrogance, a charming, half-smile on his lips. His hair went past his shoulders, a gorgeous cream color, his skin snow white and flawless, and he had bewitching light brown eyes. He was dressed in fine garments that matched his coloring, tan hakama with a cream, almost white, haori, with a design of small, amber colored diamonds.


	89. Chapter 89

"Welcome, Western Lord. I am Akahito, the lord of this humble village," the handsome man introduced himself, bowing his head respectfully to Sesshomaru. "Forgive me for my absence. Had I known you would be visiting, I would have had a welcome party ready for you. As it happens, I only just received word of your visit."

Sesshomaru regarded the youkai before him. He had known that his presence would not have gone unnoticed, but he had no desire to waste any more time here. "I do not require your escort, Lord Akahito, as my companion and I won't be staying."


	90. Chapter 90

Akahito's light brown gaze fell on Kagome at Sesshomaru's words. "Ah, yes, your companion. Strange for a daiyoukai to be traveling with a miko. Had I not seen it for myself, I would not have believed the rumors." Then his gaze once more met Sesshomaru's. "Come," he coaxed, "let us continue this conversation at my home. Your miko is, of course, welcome to join us. A friend of Sesshomaru-sama's is a friend of mine."

"My name is Kagome," she told Akahito, disliking being talked about as if she weren't even present.

Akahito laughed at her outspokenness. "What a strange girl."


	91. Chapter 91

Sesshomaru ignored the miko's interruption and was about to once again decline Akahito's hospitality, but the miko interrupted him again, this time in the form of her stomach choosing that exact moment to growl loudly. All youkai present heard it clearly.

Akahito laughed again, very much amused. "It seems to me that your miko needs feeding, Sesshomaru-sama. Oh, excuse me, miko Kagome. I do not mean to exclude you from the conversation. Come, allow me to offer bread and wine and some entertainment."

Kagome flushed, embarrassed by her stomach's untimely clamor for food.

"Very well," Sesshomaru conceded without much enthusiasm.


	92. Chapter 92

"Bring forward Sesshomaru-sama's mount," instructed Akahito to one of his guards. Instantly obeying, a beautiful, pure white stallion was brought forward for Sesshomaru's use. "Forgive me, but I brought only one mount. Your miko can sit before me on the ride to my home if you would like."

"That is not necessary," replied Sesshomaru, expertly mounting his steed before bending down to offer Kagome a hand up, then settled her sideways on his lap.

While following Akahito, Kagome noticed markings on the buildings around them. Curious, she asked Sesshomaru about them.

"They are spells. When activated, they transport the village."


	93. Chapter 93

"You're curious about my humble village are you, Kagome?" Akahito asked pleasantly. "Truthfully, you are the first non-demon to enter this village since its construction hundreds of years ago. It's a safe haven for demons."

Kagome shot him a worried glance, which Akahito caught.

"Never fear. No harm will befall you. I am actually quite enjoying the thought of a miko in residence. Such an unusual circumstance."

Kagome gave up the fight against the horse's swaying gait and allowed herself to lean against Sesshomaru. Being so close to him again was making it hard for her to concentrate on Akahito.


	94. Chapter 94

"This is my home," Akahito stated proudly.

Kagome gazed upon the palace beyond the stone gates, and gaped in wonder. It was beautiful. She'd had glimpses of the towering structure when shopping, but she'd been too busy trying to keep up with Sesshomaru that she hadn't inquired about it.

Akahito said, "I shall have separate rooms prepared for you both—"

"The miko stays with me," interrupted Sesshomaru.

Servants began pouring out of the castle to attend them.

"Do you fear for the girl's safety, Sesshomaru-sama, or is your relationship of a more intimate nature?" asked Akahito with a curious expression.


	95. Chapter 95

Kagome blushed at Akahito's insinuation. "It...it's not like—"

"This Sesshomaru is not his father. Furthermore, you will not dishonor the miko's virtue."

Shock widened Kagome's brown eyes, before hurt centered in their depths and pain lanced her heart from Sesshomaru's words.

It was painfully obvious he found her lacking, not worth his attention. But why should she care if he didn't find her decent girlfriend material? She realized she hadn't been good enough for Inuyasha either.

For some reason, it hurt more knowing Sesshomaru held her in such little regard, especially when she was coming to like him.


	96. Chapter 96

Sesshomaru was oblivious to Kagome's pain.

"Forgive my rudeness. It was not my intent to besmirch her reputation," Akahito murmured, before turning to Kagome, bowing slightly, and said with sincerity, "Forgive me, Kagome."

Then he instructed a servant to show his guests to adjourning rooms while eyeing Kagome with a contemplative gaze, which she missed as her eyes were focused upon her feet in dejection. But Sesshomaru witnessed it, narrowing his golden gaze in response.

He felt possessive towards the miko, disliking the other male's obvious interest in her. Akahito's reputation for womanizing only caused him to feel more territorial.


	97. Chapter 97

Silence reigned as they were lead to their apartment, the splendor of Akahito's castle no longer captivated Kagome. She was ever aware of Sesshomaru walking beside her, and right now, she wanted away from him. She felt exposed and vulnerable, though he seemed not to notice.

As soon as they were left alone in their shared sitting room, Kagome excused herself and ran for her own room, closing the door, shutting him out.

Sesshomaru watched her quickly retreating back, finally sensing something amiss. It seemed almost as if she were trying to get away from him. Surely he was mistaken?


	98. Chapter 98

As they waited to be summoned for the afternoon meal, Kagome's thoughts ran wild. She'd thought Sesshomaru and she had become close on their short journey, she had thought—what did it matter? She had been wrong.

Finally they were shown to the impressive dining hall an hour later, and she was determined to cheer up and enjoy the party.

"Kagome, come sit on my right," Akahito implored.

Noticing Sesshomaru settling on Akahito's left, she eagerly complied, not wanting to be near Sesshomaru right now.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her unveiled enthusiasm, silently questioning her actions, not liking his conclusions.


	99. Chapter 99

As they ate, a beautiful woman with an even lovelier voice, sang in low, melodic tones, the notes at times going impossibly high.

When Akahito continued to fail to draw Sesshomaru into conversation, he turned to Kagome and asked, "Does the banquette meet with your approval? How about the entertainment? I always find it soothing to hear the purity of a woman's voice."

"The food is wonderful," Kagome smiled, "and the woman's voice is enchanting."

"And do you sing?"

"Nothing as pleasing as that woman's."

"I doubt that," he said in a low voice. "You must sing for me sometime."


	100. Chapter 100

Sesshomaru felt his anger spike sharply at Akahito's veiled insinuation that the miko 'sing' for him, knowing that the other lord was referencing a more intimate interlude. He was instantly questioning himself whether or not the miko understood Akahito's hidden meaning, but at her twinkling laugh, all rational thought fled, and his ire rose to new heights at her response.

"Perhaps sometime I'll sing for you, Akahito-sama."

Sesshomaru unconsciously tightened his grip, shattering his sake cup.

"Does the sake not please you, Lord Sesshomaru?" inquired Akahito, his lips curved in a knowing smile.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked worriedly.


	101. Chapter 101

"Do not concern yourself, miko," Sesshomaru replied without glancing at her, while a servant rushed to clean up the mess and offer him a new cup.

Kagome felt wounded by Sesshomaru's clipped response but wasn't given the chance to dwell on the pain when Akahito regained her attention in conversation.

Akahito knew that Sesshomaru was interested in Kagome, though Sesshomaru refused to admit it, even to himself. Akahito had no such problems in admitting his attraction for the human. He desired her, and wanted to see if he could take her from Sesshomaru just to see if it was possible.


	102. Chapter 102

Unable to stand the thought of Kagome with another man, though he refused to question himself why, Sesshomaru vowed to inform her of Akahito's womanizing ways, that she was nothing but a means to an end.

When he could finally draw her away from the meal, he took her by the hand, and moved to relative privacy.

Kagome was breathless at Sesshomaru's actions, wondering if he meant to apologize for his hurtful words upon arriving at Akahito's home, and tell her he hadn't meant them. She waited in hopeful suspense as he gazed down at her with an intense expression.


	103. Chapter 103

"What do you think you are doing?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "What?"

Sesshomaru's ire descended on the unsuspecting girl. "If you do not cease your flirtation and encouragements, you will soon find yourself flat on your back with an aroused male mounting you. Akahito has a reputation for rutting indiscriminately."

Kagome gaped at him in wide-eyed surprise, before the pain hit, then anger.

"How dare you think—I would never lead anyone on! We were just talking," she said, hurt that he dared insinuate that she acted like a whore.

Sesshomaru's skepticism was all too clear for her to see.


	104. Chapter 104

Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at each other, both intending to continue their argument if not for a rough clearing of throat from someone off to their side.

Both glanced over to see Akahito, looking bored and unconcerned that they were in a heated discussion.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I promised to give Kagome a tour of my castle, if that's acceptable to you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"He doesn't mind. Even if he did, it is none of his concern," Kagome mimicked Sesshomaru's earlier sentiment, glaring at Sesshomaru, silently daring him to argue, before turning away from him and walking towards Akahito.


	105. Chapter 105

Sesshomaru hesitated where he stood, watching as Akahito offered his arm to Kagome, before they walked away, leaving him behind—alone.

He had a strong impulse to go after them, to tear the miko from Akahito's side, and take them both away from this castle. He remembered how it had been, having the miko's undivided attention as they traversed the countryside. He wanted to return to that strange comradery, needed that closeness he just now realized they had shared. The gulf between them now seemed vaster than any physical distance, and he resented it, despised that he felt this way.


	106. Chapter 106

Akahito was smiling, enjoying Sesshomaru's anger directed towards him for having taken the miko so effortlessly from him, that the girl had, in fact, been more than willing to leave the Western Lord's side for his own.

"What's with that smile, Akahito-sama?" inquired Kagome.

Looking down into bewitching, brown eyes, Akahito once again noted her loveliness, was enchanted by her innocent visage. "How can I not but smile at my present company, who enthralls me with such ease?"

At her becoming blush, his smile widened, and he couldn't wait to get her alone, expecting this interlude to be quite pleasurable.


	107. Chapter 107

Akahito had shown her many rooms, taking her through the winding halls of his home, until finally, they reached his destination, his study, where he planned on seducing her. After several more minutes of casual conversation, he stepped towards her intently, but paused in mid-stride at her next question.

"Who is this beautiful woman?"

Akahito's gaze shot up to the large painting she referred to hung above the fireplace. His throat tightened.

Without meaning to, lost in memory, he revealed, "Indeed she was, but her physical perfection paled in comparison to the beauty of her soul."

Kagome heard his anguish.

**CLIFF NOTE #1: Akahito is NOT Sesshomaru's vassal. He is a powerful lord in his own right. Never have I even hinted that Akahito was anything less. He may be courteous towards Sesshomaru, but that is because they both are powerful lords. Even Sesshomaru calls Akahito 'sama'.**


	108. Chapter 108

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked softly, watching Akahito with knowing, sad eyes, understanding that this was to be a sorrowful tale.

He didn't see her expression, his gaze on the portrait, his hand outstretched towards the canvas, but not actually touching it.

"She was named after that which proved to be her demise, my Yuki."

Kagome stood silently as he spoke, hurting for him.

"When she fell ill, that one winter, I had tried everything to save her human life by studying her sickness, the possible ways she could die, in hopes of preventing her death, only to fail."


	109. Chapter 109

Wishing only to console him, Kagome said softly, "Though she is no longer amongst the living, she is never truly gone as she will always reside in your heart."

Akahito whirled to face her so fast, a silent snarl curling his upper lip, he made her jump in surprise.

"I do not believe in that which I cannot see with my own eyes! The body is the only reality, and her life fled hers, to be forever stolen from my grasp."

Kagome didn't flinch from his anger, her heart aching for the wretched agony she saw reflected in his gaze.


	110. Chapter 110

Akahito remembered those desperate days when he had tried to save Yuki. But death had made a mockery of his attempts and stole her away from him. He was not a religious man, believing there was only the body and the spirit that gave it life, and when that essence was gone, then all that remained was a corpse.

Though decades had passed, the pain of his loss had not ebbed. He soon learned that when he embraced a woman, the pain was momentarily forgotten, so he indulged often.

Desperate for relief from the pain, he moved purposefully towards Kagome.


	111. Chapter 111

Akahito grasped her upper arms, pulled her against his muscular body, before taking her mouth in a heated kiss. Immobilized by shock, she didn't protest when he easily opened her mouth with his own, deepening the kiss.

However, the feel of his tongue, though not unpleasant, had her jerking back instantly. Gentling his kiss, he whispered, "Forgive me for shouting before." He backed her up towards the sofa until he could pin her beneath him.

Using his considerable skill at seduction, he nibbled along her jaw, before moving to nip at the column of her throat. "I want you, Kagome."


	112. Chapter 112

Though her body responded to his advances, Kagome's mind did not. She knew without being told that he was attempting to forget his pain by losing himself in her body, understood that was why he slept around, and knowing this made her heart ache for him more.

When he tried to nuzzle the front of her robes open, she wrapped her arms around his head, sank her fingers in his hair, gently stroking, and began to hum a soft, sorrowful melody she had sang to her baby brother when their father had passed away.

She felt his body grow still.

**CLIFF NOTE #1: Yes, Kagome was physically aroused by what Akahito was doing, who wouldn't get turned on by a sexy man's touch? This does NOT make her a slut, just a normal young woman who can feel pleasure just as much as the next girl.**

**CLIFF NOTE #2: Though she was sexually aroused, she was not mentally in the moment. The body can react to pleasurable stimuli without being mentally in the moment for various reasons.**


	113. Chapter 113

Sesshomaru paced alone in his room, not wanting to traverse the halls or the castle grounds, preferring solitude. He had always been a solitary being, but after traveling with his small entourage, and then with the miko, he found he did not like being without their company—no, hers.

His thoughts ran wild, disliking the fact that the miko was alone with another male, especially with one that was interested in her. Refusing to wait any longer, displeased that he should care so for the troublesome onna, he left in search of her.

When he found them, he saw red.

**CLIFF NOTE #1: Sesshomaru is confused as to why he cares for Kagome, and refuses to dwell on the answer, unknowingly, or refusing to admit his cowardliness in learning the answer.**


	114. Chapter 114

Akahito realized that Kagome saw through his passion, offered him comfort in a different sort of embrace than he sought. Denying her compassion, fearing he would break down, he tried to halt her haunting song with another heated kiss, but her hand covered his mouth when he bent towards her.

She stopped humming.

"Denying the pain only gives it strength, or haven't you realized that yet?"

The look in her eyes made tears well in his own. Hiding them, he silently wept against her breast, holding her tightly.

Minutes later, Kagome's heartbeat accelerated at the sound of a vicious growl.


	115. Chapter 115

Kagome tilted her head back, and felt Akahito rub his face dry on her breasts before lifting his head, and they both saw a pissed off Sesshomaru, his eyes blood red and maroon stripes jagged upon his angular cheeks. He was an intimidating sight.

Sesshomaru snarled, livid beyond measure upon finding another male on top of his miko, and felt a killing rage, a need to dismember the offending male.

Moving with blinding speed, Sesshomaru thrust Akahito off Kagome, and pinned him to a bookshelf with a clawed hand wrapped tightly around Akahito's throat.

"You dare touch what is mine?"


	116. Chapter 116

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Kagome cried, rushing over to pull futilely against the arm attached to the hand that strangled Akahito. "You misunderstand. Will you listen to me?!"

Sesshomaru glared at her with crimson eyes, snarling at her for her interference. At his inattention, Akahito broke his hold by striking at the bend of Sesshomaru's elbow, and twisted his striped wrist, before pushing him back.

"Jealous, Sesshomaru-sama? How can that be if you are not interested in her? I, however, made no such claim," taunted Akahito, angered at being manhandled.

Kagome quickly stepped between them. "Shut up, Akahito. You're not helping matters."


	117. Chapter 117

"Sesshomaru, I swear it is not what you think. I'm not even interested in Akahito as a boyfriend," Kagome said.

Sesshomaru stared into the miko's eyes, finding no deception in her dark gaze. Though he wasn't sure what a 'boyfriend' was, he understood her meaning and knowing she wasn't interested in Akahito calmed him down gradually.

"Ouch, rejected by a woman," Akahito said, pretending to be wounded by placing a hand over his heart as if it ached.

Kagome ignored him when she realized that the Western Lord cared more for her than she, and even he, had previously thought.

**CLIFF NOTE #1: When Kagome tells Sesshomaru 'it's not what you think,' she is referring to when Sesshomaru caught them in the compromising position because at that time, Kagome was comforting Akahito, and Akahito had accepted her hug, instead of forcing the issue to lose himself in sex to make him forget about his pain if but for a little while. Yes, Akahito had tried to seduce Kagome, but when Sesshomaru showed, the two were only hugging each other, not continuing with Akahito's sexual advances. So yes, Sesshomaru's conclusions were wrong, that 'it's not what [he] think[s]'.**


	118. Chapter 118

"If you are not interested in him, explain to me what was transpiring here," Sesshomaru demanded, while looking straight at Kagome. "The scent of arousal emanates from the both of you, miko."

Akahito answered before she could. "What transpired between us, stays between us."

Kagome hesitated, knowing that Akahito didn't want Sesshomaru to know of his weakness. She couldn't betray Akahito's trust.

"I would never lie to you, Sesshomaru. Nothing was going to happen between Akahito and I. He's not even the one I want, and I'd never settle for less."

Though doubt lingered, Sesshomaru decided to believe in her.


	119. Chapter 119

Akahito felt like scowling. He was handsome, powerful, a wealthy lord; he could have any female begging for his touch, however this miko made him sound undesirable. Justifiably, she was reassuring the male she was interested in that she would never sleep around with another in an effort to stay in Sesshomaru's good graces, however, being spoken about in such a manner rankled.

To save face, and perhaps to further taunt Sesshomaru, Akahito said, "Though I may not be the male she ultimately desires, if she remains unclaimed, then I will continue my pursuit. She did respond to me beautifully."


	120. Chapter 120

Kagome stiffened.

Was Akahito trying to anger Sesshomaru?

She suppressed a blush at being reminded that her body had traitorously responded to Akahito's touch. Though she knew anyone could respond to pleasurable stimuli without actually liking the person who created the erotic stimulation, she feared Sesshomaru would take her physical response differently, that he would surmise that she had wanted Akahito, would have been willing to sleep with him.

All she could do was stand tall under Sesshomaru's scrutiny and let him decide for himself what he would believe. She had said her piece. There was nothing more to say.


	121. Chapter 121

Sesshomaru felt his beast clamor in agitation. He had smelled the miko's desire, knew that she had responded to another male, but he forced himself to calm and think rationally. She stood proud, waiting for his reply. She had told him she did not want Akahito. Then whom did she yearn for?

Needing to hear the answer, he asked, barely breathing, "Who is it you want?"

She didn't even hesitate. "You."

Sesshomaru hadn't been aware until that moment he had been silently willing her to say just that. He made a decision then with full clarity.

"You are mine, Kagome."


	122. Chapter 122

Kagome regretted her impulsive confession, afraid he'd scoff at her feelings, but he didn't.

Her heart fluttered in her chest at his declaration. No, he hadn't admitted to having similar feelings, but she would take what she could get. If he was feeling possessive of her, then surely one day he would feel more towards her?

She wasn't sure when she realized how much he meant to her, but she was never one to deny what her heart desired. Perhaps this was merely what her friends called 'a rebound' after being jilted by Inuyasha, but she'd worry about that later.


	123. Chapter 123

Akahito watched his two guests knowingly.

It was so obvious they had deep feelings for one another. How far those feelings went, he was sure they did not comprehend, but he did. Though Sesshomaru was outwardly standoffish, needing no one, his eyes devoured Kagome. Then there was Kagome, her heart in her expression, but a glimmer of hesitancy in her body language.

They painfully reminded him how he used to be when he'd first met his Yuki, unsure of the feelings one human onna could invoke in him, denying it, then almost too late, accepting what she meant to him.


	124. Chapter 124

He almost felt bad for inciting Sesshomaru's wrath by trying to seduce Kagome, but upon reflection, it was good for Sesshomaru to feel a little jealousy. Who knows? If he hadn't been caught making a pass at her, the Western Lord may have taken longer, perhaps never, in beginning to acknowledge his feelings for the little miko.

However, Akahito knew that jealously could turn into a malignant disease, doing more harm than good, but that didn't seem to be the case at the moment.

He breathed easier, knowing he hadn't ruined things between them. He found he cared too much.


	125. Chapter 125

However, Akahito was getting tired of being ignored.

Interrupting their heated moment, he said in an exaggerated, happy tone, "Marvelous! Now that we've deduced to whom Kagome belongs, though it pains me knowing it's not me, if the miko does not wish for my company…?" He gazed at her meaningfully, causing her to blush scarlet, and Sesshomaru to growl menacingly.

Akahito pretended to sigh in dejection. "Fickle woman."

Then he smiled, walked over to her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

He laughed when Sesshomaru yanked Kagome away from him, and held his hands up innocently as he left.


	126. Chapter 126

Watching Akahito leave, Kagome felt a pang in her heart, remembering the pain he still felt for his beloved's death. She wished she could help him somehow, but there was nothing she could do.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw her watching the other man leave, displeased that another had caught her attention, especially when he stood so close by her side.

Jealousy still riding his emotions, he tightened his grip on her arm, before propelling her from the library doors, and led her towards their apartment. He had an uncontrollable urge to show her that she was his.


	127. Chapter 127

When they finally arrived at their destination, he sealed them inside their apartment.

Sesshomaru used his much larger body to pin her against the door, and took her mouth in a hot, angry kiss, trying to stamp his claim on her soft lips.

At first Kagome froze under his ardor, but he didn't stop at her hesitance, only forced her mouth open with his, and plundered her dark cavern. She responded with a small gasp, her rough exhalation captured by his devouring mouth.

She moved her tongue against his, and he growled at her participation, excitement thrumming through his blood.


	128. Chapter 128

His passion should have intimidated her, unschooled in a man's desire; instead, she only wanted closer. All thought expect this moment slipped from her mind, his expert kiss consuming everything—_her_.

When he moved his lips from hers, she moaned in denial, fisting his haori in her hands in silent demand for more. She opened her eyes to plead for him to continue, but she saw his head dip, and felt his moist lips at her throat.

Sesshomaru—heart pounding—heard her throaty moan, felt her pulse racing just as fast as his own, and he knew he was lost.


	129. Chapter 129

Small hands traveled his powerful chest, feeling the hard, warm flesh beneath his clothes, yearning to explore him without impediment of fabric.

He grabbed one of her hands—held it—while he kissed her again, tongues twining, exploring.

Without meaning to, she nicked her tongue on a sharp fang, the slight sting bringing back clarity.

Sesshomaru groaned roughly at the taste of her blood—a heady elixir. His kiss became more aggressive as he tried to drink in her unique flavor.

Seconds later, he froze. Reality came rushing back. She was fragile—easily broken—human. What was he doing?


	130. Chapter 130

What was she doing?

Kagome blinked up at Sesshomaru when he leaned back, but he did not move away from her, keeping her pinned against the door. This was all happening too fast. Her whole being—not just her sensitized body—cried out for Sesshomaru, but it was too soon.

She didn't understand her chaotic feelings, and there was still the complication of Inuyasha, though they both knew they would never be.

She couldn't do this, not until she could stop and think what she wanted.

When she opened her mouth to speak, she knew that something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru?"


	131. Chapter 131

He wasn't looking at her.

Though he was physically near—touching her—he had closed himself off from her.

Sesshomaru couldn't meet the miko's gaze, but neither could he seem to release her, even though he knew he should get far away from her. She was making him feel things he didn't want to feel.

Just like Rin.

If he lost the miko, too…

His body shuddered violently at the thought.

Kagome felt his reaction. "Sesshomaru?!" she cried with fear and worry, clutching the fabric at his biceps, and tried to get him to look at her.

He would not.


	132. Chapter 132

"Sesshomaru, please talk to me," she said desperately. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome gazed up into his angelic face, seeing strain tighten his facial features…and…sadness?

"I can't do this," he whispered gruffly.

Sesshomaru couldn't allow this slip of a woman—this human—to mean so much to him. He couldn't bear it if he lost her too.

Even so, after his tortured utterance, he wrapped her tightly in his arms, cupped the back of her head in his large palm, as if he would never let go, thought he must.

Kagome didn't understand his anguish, but his pain was undeniable.


	133. Chapter 133

He refused to answer her but held her tightly, yet so very tenderly. This embrace seemed so forlorn; it caused tears of empathy to fill her eyes.

No, she didn't understand, but she wrapped her arms around his strong back, and gave him the only thing she could think to give—the comfort of her arms.

Then he released her abruptly.

Shock kept her immobile as he caught her upper arms, ensnared her gaze with his own, and she shivered.

No warmth, no emotion, nothing reflected back at her in his amber stare.

The Killing Perfection stood before her now.


	134. Chapter 134

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru heard the uncertainty in her voice, saw it in her eyes, and he knew she was aware of his changed mood. It mattered not. He hardened his heart, encased it with his usual indifference and calm. He had been a fool to allow her past his guard; he knew that now.

In order to keep her safe, they had to part ways.

Setting her aside, forcing himself to let her go, he said without infliction, "It is time for you to return to Inuyasha, miko."

Her eyes widened before hurt and confusion entered her eyes.

His spine stiffened.


	135. Chapter 135

Before the words reflected in her eyes could spill from her lips, a distant bombing noise echoed around them, a fine tremor shaking the floor beneath their feet.

They only had time to exchange bewildered expressions before a much louder, closer explosion wracked their ear drums painfully and shook the very foundation of the castle.

A horrendous splintering sound followed, then another blast that shattered the glass windows.

Moving quickly, Sesshomaru crowded Kagome into the wall with one long stride, using his powerful body to shelter her from the debris.

Her fearful shriek was drowned by the chaos around them.


	136. Chapter 136

When Sesshomaru cupped her face in his palms and forced her to meet his worried gaze, she realized dazedly that he had been calling her name.

Before she could answer, the ground shook once more, the castle creaking, moaning in protest.

"What's happening?!" Kagome asked fearfully.

Then their door crashed open and Akahito stumbled through, shouting their names.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Sesshomaru.

"The village was about to teleport and relocate when the magic was disrupted. Someone tampered with the magic's flux, creating a bomb wherever the teleportation symbol is marked."

An ominous cracking noise sounded above.


	137. Chapter 137

Sesshomaru glanced up, saw the ceiling above bend, cracks forming. It was about to give.

Picking her up in his arms, he used his shoulder to crash through the wall, not having time to use the doorway as he narrowly escaped the collapsing roof.

Akahito was already in the hallway as the ceiling crashed onto the floor. Dust and debris flew at them. Sesshomaru had his back to it, protecting the miko who coughed from the cloud of smoke that engulfed them.

"Follow me!"

Akahito led them through the winding halls, knowing at any second, they could be buried alive.


	138. Chapter 138

All around them, the castle was in disarray. Screams of fear, panic, and pain bombarded their already abused ears.

Kagome clung to him, protecting her face against his throat.

Sesshomaru kept his precious burden held securely in his arms, desperate to get her out. The building wouldn't remain standing much longer.

Just then the ceiling collapsed, separating them from Akahito.

Feeling Kagome tremble in his arms, he grew angry.

_Enough._

Drawing his sword with her secure in one arm, he swung his blade, blasting through the wall and to the outside world, stepping into a village full of the dead.


	139. Chapter 139

Setting her down, Sesshomaru kept his sword in hand. Both looked around them, seeing nothing but destruction. Behind them, Akahito's once magnificent castle was in ruins, and the village beyond the crumbled gates in similar disarray.

Kagome stood, gasping, horrified.

But it was the dark clouds above that gave her pause. Evening was setting in, but the sun should have been out for a few hours more, and yet the skies were filled with ominous clouds, an evil vibe emanating from the unnatural sky.

"How did this happen?" she murmured to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru remained silent, gazing around.


	140. Chapter 140

Eyes widening in belated realization, Kagome looked about desperately.

"Sesshomaru, where's—"

A very pissed off roar interrupted her, and they both turned to see an enraged Akahito yards away, gazing about him in obvious agitation.

"Akahito!" Kagome called, gaining his attention.

With demonic speed, he raced towards them, stood tall and menacing, his beast close to the surface.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Akahito barely acknowledged her question, his demonic red gaze fixed on Sesshomaru.

"I don't know who has done this, but I shall make him pay with his life. You should get Kagome to safety and depart."


	141. Chapter 141

"If you think I'm leaving while you fight some faceless enemy, think again," defied Kagome, meeting Akahito's eyes with determination.

Akahito blinked, surprised. His eyes returning to normal, but Kagome had already turned away from him and back to Sesshomaru.

"My bow and arrows were left in our apartment. I'll need replacements and fast."

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded.

"You can't seriously be thinking of allowing her to fight, Lord Sesshomaru," Akahito protested.

"The miko is accustomed to battle," Sesshomaru stated.

That drew Akahito up short. It was incomprehensible for this beautiful little flower—miko or not—to willingly go into battle.


	142. Chapter 142

"Stop worrying," Kagome said, gazing about her for a bow and arrow.

After a second's hesitation, Akahito called to his palace guards who were amassing not far away. "I need a bow and quiver of arrows, now! And gather up every able bodied fighter willing to fight the bastard who did this."

Shortly after Kagome had her weapon and stood beside Sesshomaru and Akahito, along with a dozen guards both male and female.

"You sure you're alright with this, Kagome?" asked a worried Akahito, eyeing her obvious familiarity as she held her bow.

Kagome took out an arrow in answer.


	143. Chapter 143

Before the small group could set out to find the enemy by searching amongst the ruined town, a maniacal laugh echoed around them.

The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stood up as she searched wildly around for the source of the inhuman laughter. Lightning, flashing brightly, angrily across the unnatural clouds in jagged streaks, had every head looking up. The echo of the bombing thunder adding to the illusion of doom.

"I don't like this," she murmured, gazing up at the sky. "That storm isn't natural."

Sesshomaru silently agreed with the miko's assessment.

Powerful magic pulsed around them.


	144. Chapter 144

"I see something, appearing from the clouds," one of Akahito's men said, pointing, turning every eye to the darkening mass that materialized from the storm's center.

"Prepare yourself, men," warned Akahito.

Everyone tensed at his order, ready for a mighty battle.

"There is only one, m'lord," said a female guard with a hint of confusion. "Surely, it would take more than the enemy to tamper with the town's magic?"

"We shall have our answers soon enough," Akahito replied. "Hold your ground. We don't know if more lie hidden amongst the clouds."

"Tremble before me," a woman's voice shouted, their enemy.


	145. Chapter 145

Kagome could barely make out the woman's form as she was too high up for her human eyes, but she was sure the woman wore a mask.

"Who are you?" shouted Akahito. "How did you disrupt the town's magic?"

"My name is not important," the masked figure answered.

"Answer me, you bitch!"

"Ah, ah, ah," she warned, shaking a condescending finger at him. "Such language will get you nothing. However, if it's answers you seek…"

She tossed him a small object which he easily caught.

Akahito gazed at the rock in his hand seeing a familiar symbol painted on it.


	146. Chapter 146

"What is the meaning of this?" Akahito demanded, confused.

"Surely, you recognize a teleportation symbol, Lord Akahito?"

Surprise flashed over Akahito's face after hearing his name from this unknown woman.

It was impossible for her to have seen his expression, but she answered as if she knew she had caught him off-guard. "Oh, yes, m'lord. I know who you are, and soon, you will know exactly who I am. But not yet. Follow me or cower in the ruins around you. We have unfinished business, you and I."

"You're not going anywhere. You can't hope to escape from here alive."


	147. Chapter 147

Akahito chuckled, the sound dark, filled with promise of pain. "There's one of you against more than a dozen of us. You are vastly outnumbered, female. I promise you, I will make you pay for what you have done."

Kagome's gaze flickered over to Akahito, surprised by the venom she heard in his voice. She couldn't help but recall the devastated, sorrowful gaze he had leveled on her when he had spoken of Yuki, his dead love. Now she was seeing a completely different side of him, one she had never imagined him capable of. Menace vibrated off of him.


	148. Chapter 148

Returning her gaze to the enemy, Kagome tried to shake off her unease. Of course he would be upset, rightfully so, after the destruction of his home, the needless murder of many.

She refused to judge him for a loss she could not imagine.

On Sesshomaru's part, he remained silent, allowing Akahito to speak to the woman who was obviously the cause of so much destruction, the one who had almost cost him his miko's life if he had not gotten her out of the crumbling castle.

He stood proudly, showing none of his inner anger, unlike Akahito's emotional display.


	149. Chapter 149

The woman laughed at Akahito's threat, seemingly unconcerned.

"Do you really think you can capture me so easily? The fun has just begun."

Akahito eyed the dark clouds around her, searching for unseen foes. "If you have an army to back up your claim, then why do your men not show themselves? Are they such cowards?"

"Enough talk," the woman said without giving away the number of her forces, if she even had any. "Use the device. It'll take you straight to me, and we shall settle our differences elsewhere, but come alone. I will know if you bring reinforcements."


	150. Chapter 150

Then the clouds began to churn, swirling menacingly. The wind picked up, whipping their clothing, gaining power and strength. Debris lifted off the ground, flying in maddening circles around the now huddling figures of Akahito's guards.

Kagome shrieked when a strong wind knocked her over, but Sesshomaru was there, wrapping a muscled arm around her waist, keeping her steady. She clung to him.

Above the storm, somehow the woman's voice was clearly heard. "Until we meet again, Lord Akahito."

"No!" she heard Akahito shout.

Forcing her gaze skyward again, Kagome struggled to see past the dirt that stung her eyes.


	151. Chapter 151

In a display of powerful magic, the woman vanished seemingly out of thin air. Seconds later, the storm was gone, disappearing as if it had never been there. The evening sun was bright compared to the gloom that had hovered over the sky, but soon even that bit of light would be gone as darkness was not far behind. Night was upon them.

"Find her!" shouted Akahito. "She couldn't have gone far. I want no stone left unturned until she is found. Don't kill her. I want her captured, alive. She will answer to me before I wring her neck."


	152. Chapter 152

His guards acknowledged his order. Two manifested to their demonic forms, the only youkai among them able to fly, searched the skies where the woman had hovered, while the rest raced away, disappearing amongst the destroyed town.

Moving away from Sesshomaru, Kagome slowly approached the obviously seething man left beside them. She hesitantly placed her hand on his biceps.

Angry eyes met her soft ones.

"Do you know who she is?" she asked in a low voice.

"No, but that witch will not escape me, no matter where she has fled. She will answer for her crimes," Akahito vowed heatedly.


	153. Chapter 153

Around them was the remains of the town he ruled over. These were his people who either lay dying or injured. How helpless he must feel, unable to find and punish the one who could commit such mass murder and devastation without a sign of hesitation or remorse. She felt sure he was feeling guilt for what happened even though he was not to blame.

She couldn't help but wonder how he felt when his beloved passed away. He must've felt the same helplessness as Yuki wasted away, and guilt for failing to find a cure when she had died.


	154. Chapter 154

As they waited for his guards to return with news, Akahito paced the courtyard like a caged bird. Kagome didn't know what to do as she watched him, feeling sorrow for all that he had lost.

Before she could come up with a way to ease his suffering, though she knew it would be a hopeless endeavor, Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"What do you want, Lord Sesshomaru?" Akahito asked when he saw him approach.

"You must get ahold of yourself."

Kagome saw Akahito stiffen and could have berated Sesshomaru for his callousness but bit her tongue as he continued to speak.


	155. Chapter 155

"You are the lord here. Act like it. Your people need you to be their leader, not a man wrought with inner turmoil. Regain your bearing and stand with pride."

Though harsh, Kagome saw the wisdom in Sesshomaru's words. Not that she still didn't want to smack him for the indelicate way he went about giving advice. She worried about Akahito's reaction and waited silently for the explosion of anger that was sure to happen.

Akahito paused in his pacing, staring at Sesshomaru for long seconds. The Western Lord did not back down, merely returned his gaze calmly.

"You're right."


	156. Chapter 156

When night fell, his guards returned empty handed.

"We are sorry, m'lord, but the woman has gotten away," one of his men said solemnly.

"Yes," Akahito acknowledged, gazing down at the magic infused rock he held, gifted to him by his enemy. "I don't doubt she had another one of these. We'll never find her, if that is the case. However, she will answer for her crimes. I will make sure of it."

"But, m'lord, how will you find her if there is no trail?" asked another guard.

"By following her, and giving her death's final kiss with my blade."


	157. Chapter 157

"You cannot mean to go alone," objected one of his female guards.

"Silence!" Akahito commanded, eyeing his men with fierce determination. "There is only one way, one, to see that my people are avenged. Their deaths will not go unpunished."

"M'lord," another protested.

"You dare question your lord?" whispered Akahito silkily, anger laced heavily in his low tone.

Instantly his men stood rim rod straight, gazes focused ahead.

"No, m'lord," they all intoned gravely as one.

"While I'm gone," continued Akahito after a short silence, "I want you all to help the wounded and bury the dead."

They all nodded.


	158. Chapter 158

"Akahito—"

"No, Kagome."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," she huffed, gazing at him crossly.

Akahito didn't smile like he normally would at her show of spirit. Ever since the destruction of his town, he had been grim.

"Actually, I do. You were going to tell me I shouldn't go alone, that it is a trap. Don't mistake me. I'm not a fool. I know it is."

Kagome looked at him with solemn eyes. "And yet you intent to go alone? You could be killed."

Finally, he smiled, though it was small. "Worried about me?"


	159. Chapter 159

"You know I am."

He looked at her contemplatively. "I believe you mean that."

Then he took the two steps that separated them and lifted his hand to cup her cheek tenderly, and Kagome didn't pull away, not when he was gazing at her with some strong emotion, she wasn't sure she could accurately name. Somehow she knew he needed the innocent contact, though why, she did not know.

"You are like a bright light, little miko, in a world that has grown dark," he murmured.

"Then allow me to lead you through the darkness. Please, take me with you."


	160. Chapter 160

Like a domino effect, when one falls down, it creates a chain of events, and when Sesshomaru saw Akahito get too close to his miko, touching her, he reacted instantly. He stepped forward with long purposeful strides, in no way happy with the way their discussion was going. It was intimate, too intimate.

Halting beside Kagome, he impaled the other male with his most dangerous stare.

Akahito smiled ruefully and regretfully lowered his hand, but he refused to step back from the girl, antagonizing Sesshomaru, silently informing him he would only back down so far.

Sesshomaru noted this with displeasure.


	161. Chapter 161

"It appears your guard dog has come to chase me away," Akahito said mildly, offering Kagome a far from innocent smile. It was intimate, meant for the two of them and make Sesshomaru feel like an intruder.

It worked. Sesshomaru's glare intensified.

Akahito's words brought back bitter feelings inside Kagome's breast, making her remember that if this whole fiasco hadn't happened, Sesshomaru would even now be taking her back to Inuyasha and dumping her at his brother's feet whether she agreed with him or not.

"He's not my guard dog, and he has no right to chase away my friends."


	162. Chapter 162

"It appears you are in the lady's disfavor yet again, Lord Sesshomaru," Akahito said with false sympathy, shaking his head regrettably.

Sesshomaru growled low, deep in his chest as if to say, _back off_. "You know not of what you speak."

"No?" Akahito questioned, raising an elegant eyebrow skeptically.

Kagome sighed, well aware that the two males were letting off a little too much testosterone, trying to prove who 'the bigger' man was. Their antics reminded her of how Inuyasha and Koga interacted whenever they saw each other.

Kagome firmly stepped between the two irate males, instantly gaining their attention.


	163. Chapter 163

Kagome successfully broke up their childish display of macho-ism.

Basically sandwiched between the two males, her back plastered against Sesshomaru's now armored chest, a servant having retrieved it for him not long ago from the cave in that was their temporary rooms, the back of her head pressed into the unforgiving breastplate as she had to crane her head back to meet Akahito's eyes. He was so close to her, there was only a couple inches separating them.

"I don't know about Sesshomaru," she began, "but I'm going with you."

Akahito sighed, but he was smiling, ruefully. "You are stubborn."


	164. Chapter 164

"Glad you noticed. It's nice to know I still got it."

Akahito chuckled, but Sesshomaru did not. He was not at all pleased with how close Akahito was to Kagome. Though he wanted nothing more than to punch the other lord in the face, bloodying his handsome visage, Sesshomaru felt honor bound to offer his assistance to his host.

"This Sesshomaru shall accompany you, Lord Akahito. I doubt your enemy will quibble with two additional guests. She is aware that you would not be foolish enough to follow her alone."

"Alright, alright," Akahito said, raising his hands, palms outward, surrendering.


	165. Chapter 165

"It _was_ a foolish, brash thought," conceded Akahito.

He stepped back, away from both of them and paced in unhappy, long strides, obviously deep in thought.

Akahito wasn't at all happy that Kagome insisted on following along. She was so small, so breakable. A miko she may be, but she was still human.

Then his eyes focused on Kagome. "Are you sure you wish to accompany me, miko? It will undoubtedly be dangerous. Though I will do my utmost to keep you from harm, I can't guarantee your safety. Do you still wish to go, knowing the dangers we face?"


	166. Chapter 166

Kagome was touched by his obvious worry, but she said firmly and with conviction, "I know I don't look like much, but I won't burden either of you two. This isn't the first dangerous situation I've walked into, ask Sesshomaru. Believe in me. I know I can help."

Akahito sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. But he nodded his head, giving up trying to protect her. "I do not doubt your usefulness, Kagome. I merely worry, but I thank you for your help. Both of you," he said the last, meeting Sesshomaru's cool gaze.

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment.


	167. Chapter 167

"Now that we have that settled," Kagome said, "Should we get going?"

"So eager to step into danger?" Akahito half-joked, shaking his head at her as if she confused him.

"I don't like fighting," she confessed seriously. "But sometimes you have to protect the ones you care about and fight for your ideals."

"So wise for one so young."

"I'm not a child," she huffed.

"Compared to either Sesshomaru or I, you are," he teased.

"You're right. You two are ancient," she shot back, playing along.

Sesshomaru glared at her comment while Akahito laughed.

"So how does this device work?"


	168. Chapter 168

"Come closer," Akahito instructed, waving her to him.

Obediently, she moved forward until she was standing next to him, then gazed up at him in silent question for the next step.

"We must be touching before I activate the magic, or only the one holding the symbol with be transported. I need both of my hands, so if you would place your lovely hands upon me, we shall get started."

Ignoring Sesshomaru's displeasure, Kagome reached out and placed her hand lightly on Akahito's biceps. "Like this?"

"That will do. And Lord Sesshomaru?" Akahito turned his gaze to the other male.


	169. Chapter 169

"Though it pains me to say this to another man, grab ahold of me."

Sesshomaru scowled at Akahito, before he strode over to the miko's side and rested his large hand on her small shoulder. He arched a questioning eyebrow. "Will this suffice?"

"Just so," Akahito nodded.

"How does the magic work?" asked Kagome.

"My guess is that this device already has a destination woven through the magic. When I activate the spell, we will be called—summoned, if you will—to that place. Are you ready?"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded their heads once silently.

"Remember, don't let go."


	170. Chapter 170

With that last warning spoken, Akahito held the stone in his left hand and traced the intricate symbol painted on the rough surface. Where his finger moved, the mark lit up. When the last of the ink came to life, he brought his palm down forcefully upon the symbol.

And like that, Kagome's world went black. Blind, deaf, and mute, all feeling of sensation gone, she was only aware of a strange tugging sensation.

Before fear or worry could set in, it was over.

The world came crashing back as the small party rematerialized far from the destroyed youkai town.


	171. Chapter 171

They all tensed, struggling to regain their bearing while gazing around them, preparing for an ambush. However, nothing came out at them.

It was dark, night having fully set in by now with only the moon and stars for light. Their eyes fell on the view before them.

They stood on a cliff with no small drop off and not far in the distance stood a decrepit castle, obviously abandoned, and creepy looking to Kagome.

"I'm guessing that's our destination?" inquired Kagome.

"It would appear so," Akahito answered.

"How do you suggest getting over there?"

"We fly," answered Sesshomaru matter-of-factly.


	172. Chapter 172

"Marvelous idea," commented Akahito, "but there's just one problem. Neither I nor Kagome can fly."

"Pity," Sesshomaru said, eyeing Akahito with a superior stare. "However, I am capable of transporting us all there safely."

Akahito scowled at him, knowing he was insinuating that he was lacking as a male in comparison in front of Kagome. Gazing at the woman in question from the corner of his eye, he thankfully noted she didn't seem to notice the hidden barb or view him less than a man.

At that moment, thunder clapped in the night sky as an oncoming storm drifted near.


	173. Chapter 173

"Stand close to me," Sesshomaru instructed as he wrapped his arm around the miko's shoulders, pressing her close to his body.

When Akahito moved nearer, Sesshomaru eyed him darkly. "That's close enough. I do not require you to touch me to get you there."

Akahito scowled in answer, but said nothing.

Just as the skies began to open up, the clouds having moved in fast, Sesshomaru called forth his youki and manifested a ball of energy around them all and at a controlled, yet fast speed, he flew them across the sky. Seconds later, they landed before the ruined castle.


	174. Chapter 174

Standing so near Sesshomaru, feeling his solid strength up close, Kagome was reminded of her new found feelings for him. She was conflicted. What were her true feelings for this proud lord? She craved to be near him, hurt when he tried to push her away. What did that mean?

"Impressive," conceded Akahito, referring to Sesshomaru's abilities.

"Hn."

All three gazed around them, wary, searching for the enemy, for the trap they might have already sprung.

Nothing happened.

"Why hasn't anything happened yet?" Kagome murmured. "Does she want us to go inside?"

"That appears to be the case," answered Akahito.


	175. Chapter 175

"How are we to find her?" asked Kagome as they walked slowly through the crumbled entryway, her hand tight on her bow. She stood next to Sesshomaru, her eyes seeking their foe, but it was hard. It was so dark, she could hardly see a thing.

"Her scent," both males said, as if it called to them, making it easy to track their prey.

"Oh."

Then she stumbled.

"I can barely see," she complained when she narrowly missed falling over a mound of rubble she hadn't seen in her path.

"Allow me," offered Akahito, grasping her arm before Sesshomaru could.


	176. Chapter 176

"If you were having difficulties seeing, Kagome, you should have told me. I would gladly assist you, so no need to worry anymore."

Akahito kept her close, could smell the floral fragrance of her hair, captivated—as always—by her unique scent. Cherry blossoms. Enticing.

Over her head, he smirked triumphantly at Sesshomaru, both able to see clearly in the dark, silently taunting him that he was the one to help the miko.

Sesshomaru's glower spoke volumes of his displeasure, and Akahito had to stifle a chuckle.

"Thank you, Akahito. I'm sorry if I am inconveniencing you," murmured Kagome, gratefully


	177. Chapter 177

Sesshomaru felt uneasy with how willing the miko was to allow Akahito to help her, that she made no fuss with how freely the other male touched her, no matter how innocent the contact. He recalled yet again pushing her away, intending to return her to Inuyasha, remembered the pain and rejection he had glimpsed in her expressive eyes.

Was she reevaluating her feelings for Akahito when she had claimed he was not the one she wanted, had in fact, desired him, Sesshomaru? Did she no longer want him anymore?

He feared his earlier words were returning to haunt him.


	178. Chapter 178

For long minutes, they walked the passageways, turning down hallway after hallway, moving through door—or hole—after door. Soon, Kagome was lost, unable to tell where she was.

"Um, guys? How are we going to find our way back?"

"Do not fear, miko," Sesshomaru said, walking ahead of them.

"What Sesshomaru means is that even if we cannot return from which we came, we will find another way to leave this place."

Kagome nodded.

Then, an ominous creaking noise echoed through the silence.

The party froze as they searched around them, trying to locate the source of the noise.


	179. Chapter 179

Akahito guided Kagome around a wooden beam before them in case they had to move fast, not wanting her to stumble and fall from the obstacle.

Kagome didn't notice that they moved further away from Sesshomaru; however, she wouldn't have worried, not with Sesshomaru's speed and agility.

"She's close," warned Sesshomaru calmly.

Too late.

Mocking laughter.

All felt a foreign youkai, felt the vibrations of a powerful blast, before the ceiling caved.

Akahito grabbed Kagome, and raced her to safety, further away from Sesshomaru, and before the Western Lord could follow, he was forced to jump in the opposite direction.


	180. Chapter 180

Debris and streaks of youki hurdled towards them, crashing into the floor only feet from Kagome and Akahito. Even while the sky fell around them, she was aware of Akahito forcing her to her knees near something solid and curling his larger body around her, protecting her.

She knew he was being bombarded by the collapsing roof, felt every impact against his back echo through his chest against her back.

Before she could worry about the injuries he was probably sustaining, the weak floor below them crumbled. They were falling, dust chocking her, making it impossible for her to scream.


	181. Chapter 181

She hurt everywhere.

Especially her head.

Something was running down her forehead and into her left eye.

"Kagome? Kagome!" she heard Akahito's voice distantly before she felt him sitting her up, leaning her against his chest. The movement made her dizzy, nauseous. Her head swam, almost lost consciousness.

"Are you alright? Answer me!"

"Head…hurts…" she murmured.

A hand went to her forehead. She flinched.

"You must've hit your head. You're bleeding."

It was getting harder to concentrate on his words. She was so tired.

"I've got you, Kagome. Just hold on."

She felt weightless when he lifted her. Then nothing.


	182. Chapter 182

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted, desperate to get to her, but the hole she and Akahito had fallen through was already covered up with debris.

Was she alive? She had to be! He refused to lose her. Not to death. But he couldn't get to her. If he tried, he could cause more of the floor to give, possibly crush her if she wasn't already dead.

Forcing himself to calm, he had to trust that Akahito was capable of protecting her until he could get to her.

A woman's sob caught his attention.

Kagome?

"Akahito," an unfamiliar voice cried softly.

Not Kagome.


	183. Chapter 183

He could do nothing at present to help the miko, but as he turned to face the woman he recognized, even masked, as the one who had destroyed the youkai town, he knew what he had to do. If Kagome yet lived and this woman still breathed, she wouldn't stop until Kagome was dead.

She was a threat.

A danger to the one who was most precious to him.

She had to die.

Sesshomaru drew his sword, the metallic sound it made effectively drew the woman's attention to him.

She was crying. He couldn't understand. Didn't matter.

"Prepare to die."


	184. Chapter 184

Instead of drawing her sword, she turned and fled.

He followed.

Was she leading him into another trap or was she a coward?

She seemed to know the layout of the old castle for she eluded him for a short while, but enviably, he caught her.

Seeing an opening, he flicked his wrist, his poison whip circling her ankle, and he yanked her to the ground, dragged her closer.

Like a cornered animal, she turned, claws bared, hissing at him.

He didn't have the luxury to draw this out even though it was obvious she was no fighter.

He struck.


	185. Chapter 185

His sword pierced her chest.

Her eyes flashes with defiance, fear, then widened as she gave a strangled cry, blood spilling from her lips. He watched her fall, her midnight hair fanned around her as her head hit the floor.

This seemed wrong to Sesshomaru. Something wasn't right.

He knelt beside her and ripped away her mask and a comely face was revealed.

"Who are you?"

Her mouth parted, blood spurted from crimson lips.

"Akahito…"

Sesshomaru frowned. "What is your connection to him, woman? Speak and I shall end your suffering."

Oddly enough, she chuckled. "Have always…suffered…you're…too late."

"Speak plainly."


	186. Chapter 186

A faraway look entered her light brown eyes, eyes he was sure he recognized. Even her face seemed familiar, but he was sure he had never met this woman before. At first, he thought her glazed eyes meant that she was dying, fading fast, too fast to answer his questions.

When she spoke, she surprised him.

_Not dead yet,_ he surmised.

"I don't…" more blood spilled from her lips, even more pooled beneath her, spreading around her prone form in a growing puddle. "…want…to die…yet…"

Sesshomaru cocked his head, gazing at her contemplatively. Was she begging him to save her?


	187. Chapter 187

Before he could inform her he would do no such thing even if he could—she bled so heavily, her wound a mortal one—she returned from wherever she had gone in her mind and met his stare directly.

"Promise…me…"

"I do not make such with the enemy," Sesshomaru told her without infliction.

Ignoring his words, she grabbed his sleeve, held on tight, desperately.

"You…" she coughed, blood splattering across her face, "…must."

She wouldn't be answering his questions, he realized. He stood, ready to leave and find his miko, ignoring her plea to live.

"Tell Akahito…that I…love…him."

He froze.


	188. Chapter 188

He turned back to her, gazing down at her while she struggled for her next breath.

She was not looking at him. He doubted she could see, her eyes glazed over, blind.

He watched, unfeeling, as a tear fell from the corner of one eye. He had more questions than he had before confronting this unknown woman, questions that would be left unanswered—by her at least.

Her lips moved, but no more sound immerged, but he was sure she mouthed the name 'Akahito' before—with one last breath—she ceased to move, her heart stopped.

Death finally claiming her.


	189. Chapter 189

Sesshomaru found Akahito outside the abandoned castle, standing under an overhanging, crumbled structure, holding Kagome who was obviously unconscious. The scent of her blood barely discernable in the drizzling rain.

Worry clamored inside him at the sight of her helpless, hurt, and in another man's arms.

"Did you find the masked villainess, Lord Sesshomaru?" inquired Akahito.

They stood several yards apart, neither making a move to get closer.

"She is dead."

"Ah."

"She had a message for you."

"And that is?"

"She loved you," Sesshomaru said simply, eyeing Akahito with open mistrust.

Akahito sighed tiredly, glancing away. "Yes, I see."


	190. Chapter 190

"Who was she? You obviously knew her and she you."

Ignoring his question, Akahito asked one of his own. "Did she not tell you? Say anything else?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, refusing to answer.

"No? You must be feeling confused right now, mistrustful if I were to hazard a guess."

"Should there be a reason for mistrust?" asked Sesshomaru silkily, dangerously.

Time slipped by while they verbally spared. It felt like an eternity. He had to get the miko away from Akahito. He may not understand the situation as of yet, but it was obvious Akahito had secrets, potentially dangerous ones.


	191. Chapter 191

"She was my sister. Well, half-sister. Her name was Saya."

"The destruction of your town, the woman, Saya, was it all a farce?"

"Do the deaths of so many bother you, Lord Sesshomaru? Are you angry, upset that seemingly dozens upon dozens of innocent lives were lost?"

Sesshomaru remained silent, tense, ready to reclaim his miko and kill Akahito.

Akahito didn't seem to mind that Sesshomaru refused to respond, and answered for him. "Yes, of course you would be. You're a lord, too, bound to protect those in your charge, under your protection. I, on the other hand, had not."


	192. Chapter 192

"Hand over the miko."

Akahito lowered his gaze to the woman in question. "No, I don't believe I shall."

Sesshomaru's youki surged to life, threateningly.

Akahito merely cocked his head, staring at Sesshomaru contemplatively. "That angers you. Do you really believe I wish to harm her?"

"What do you want with her?"

"Why should you care? Weren't you the one who said you'd be returning her to another man, this Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise.

"Oh, yes, I heard you. As you've figured out, I was the reason the town's teleportation magic was disrupted. However, I had to save Kagome."


	193. Chapter 193

Akahito shook his head regretfully. "It was not supposed to turn out this way. So many unforeseen complications."

"If it's a fight you wish for, release the miko, and challenge me."

"So eager to kill me?" Akahito murmured. "It was never my intention to fight you, Lord Sesshomaru. If Saya had not panicked by your arrival, fearing discovery, then none of this would have happened."

"You speak in riddles."

"Do I? Forgive me, but Kagome and I must be going now."

"You are taking her nowhere."

"I beg to differ. You see, I very much desire her to be mine."


	194. Chapter 194

"No."

"You want her?"

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru said, "She is mine."

"Really?" Akahito replied, skeptically. "And yet you were willing to let her go, abandon her so easily."

"Silence," hissed Sesshomaru.

"What would you do to have her in your arms at this moment? What would you sacrifice? What price would you pay to keep her by your side?"

Silence.

"You don't know? That is why you don't deserve her." Akahito then gazed down at Kagome with a tender expression. "I may not love her as I did my Yuki, but there is a possibility. With her, the pain lessens."

**CLIFF NOTE #1: When Akahito asked, "What would you do to have her in your arms at this moment? What would you sacrifice? What price would you pay to keep her by your side?", he was remembering how he had tried everything he could think of to save his lost love Yuki. A man in love would stop at nothing to keep the woman he loved above all others by his side. Akahito was not happy that Sesshomaru would so easily give up on Kagome when it was obvious the Western Lord had feelings for her. Now Akahito believes Sesshomaru to be unworthy of Kagome since he does not believe Sesshomaru loves her strongly enough.**


	195. Chapter 195

Sesshomaru frowned, not knowing who this Yuki Akahito referred to was, but right now, that hardly mattered. He had Kagome, and Sesshomaru would take her back.

He drew his sword without fanfare.

"Fight me, you coward."

"Must we resort to name calling, really, Lord Sesshomaru?" chided Akahito.

Sesshomaru took a step forward, intending to initiate the battle, but he froze when Akahito shifted Kagome. Would he harm her?

No, he was draping her over his shoulder, freeing his hands.

With an arm holding the back of Kagome's thighs, keeping her firmly in place, Akahito lowered his hand towards his hip.


	196. Chapter 196

At first Sesshomaru thought he was reaching for his short sword, intending to wield it in a left handed hold whilst Kagome hung from his shoulder.

No.

Akahito reached into his pocket, withdrawing a stone. The transportation symbol! And it was already glowing, the magic halfway complete. Obviously Akahito was prepared in case Sesshomaru returned as an enemy.

Akahito raised it near the hand keeping Kagome's thighs secure to his chest.

_No!_

Sesshomaru snarled viciously, lunging forward, his silver mane whipping wildly behind him.

"Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru."

He smacked the device, disappearing with the miko seconds before Sesshomaru reached them.


	197. Chapter 197

Splitting headache.

Raw agony.

Kagome moaned and turned on her side, curling her body into a defensive ball in an attempt to escape the demons attacking her skull. Her whole focus on the pounding in her head, she did not at first note the soft pillow beneath her cheek, the feather light mattress upon which she lay, and a warm blanket, cocooning her in warmth.

"Kagome?"

She felt the mattress dip as someone sat near her lower back. A light hand rested on her shoulder. Hair tickled her nose as whoever it was leaned over her, mouth at her ear.


	198. Chapter 198

Moist, warm breath bathed the side of her face as a familiar voice spoke in a low voice, somehow knowing her head was rebelling against her.

"Here, Kagome. Take this. It will help ease your pain."

"Akahito?" she murmured, cracking open her eyes as he helped her sit up. Her head swam sickeningly, made her feel weak and unsteady.

"Yes." He smiled warmly and held up a small, triangular packet.

"Medicine," he informed her, and she willingly tipped her head back, allowing the powder to slide into her mouth. He was quick to offer her water to wash it down.


	199. Chapter 199

He lifted her, held her in his lap, his arms wrapped snuggly around her, but not too tightly. She realized her ribs ached. She had been hurt, but the migraine she sported made thinking too painful, so she huddled there, feeling comforted while they sat in silence, allowing the medicine time to take effect.

He stroked her hair along her back, soothing her.

Rarely had a man treated her with such tender care, and she fleetingly thought other men needed to learn a lesson in pleasing a girl from him. The thought made her smile, though he didn't see it.


	200. Chapter 200

"Where are we?" she asked some time later.

"A place I call my sanctuary when I need peace and quiet away from the daily demands and conflicts in my daily life."

Despite the calming quality of their surroundings and relaxing medication, memory returned. She stiffened, pushed away from Akahito's chest so she could look at him with wide eyes.

"What happened at the castle? That woman? Where's Sesshomaru?"

He cupped the back of her head, and gently, but firmly returned her head to his chest. "Hush. Do not fret. Everything's alright. When you are feeling better, I will reveal all."


	201. Chapter 201

Kagome didn't try to fight him, but her worry didn't lessen. Where was Sesshomaru? Why wasn't he here?

"But, Sesshomaru—"

"Don't you trust me? If he was hurt or in danger, I would tell you immediately."

She subsided, relaxing against him. "I do trust you."

"I would hope so. You are very dear to me, Kagome. I would hate for you to think poorly of me."

Thinking he merely flirted per usual, she didn't comment, and instead, changed the subject.

"I feel stiff. Though the medicine has worked wonders on the pain, I need to stand and move around."


	202. Chapter 202

She wiggled to be put down.

At first, he did not release her. "Are you sure that is wise? I do not want you to injure yourself further or overtax yourself."

She pushed against his chest. "I believe we've had this conversation before. I'm not a child."

Their eyes met. There was something in his eyes.

"I am fully aware that it is a woman I hold in my arms."

She flushed.

He chuckled, dispelling her discomfiture. He was teasing her again!

"Come. I shall assist you."

When her feet touched the floor, she took several small steps without stumbling.


	203. Chapter 203

"See?" Kagome said smugly, gifting him with a victorious grin as she successfully took another step.

He chuckled. "Kagome, I heard the groan you tried to stifle. You are still in pain."

She waved off his concern. "I'm a little sore, but trust me. It will be worse if I don't stretch my muscles a bit."

"Far be it for me to argue with a woman." He moved to stand beside her, offering his arm. "If it's exercise you require, allow me to escort you around my gardens. They are in full bloom this time of year."

Smiling, she accepted.


	204. Chapter 204

However, it wasn't until she slipped into her sandals when she realized she wore different clothes. No longer did she wear the garments of a miko, but a sleeping yukata.

"Uh, Akahito?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Where are my clothes?" she squeaked.

"They were filthy and you were injured. I tended your cuts and changed you into something clean. Do you object?"

She blushed, stuttered. "You…you…"

"Saw you unclothed?" he asked with a mischievous smile. "Why, yes, I did."

_And what a sight._

He'd wanted to see her charms for some time now. When he had, he'd been arrested by her perfection.


	205. Chapter 205

She growled in outrage.

"Displeased are you? And after everything I've done for you," he said in mock dismay. "My motives were purely innocent."

She made a sound of disbelief as they stepped outside.

"I'm hurt. Allow me to rectify the situation."

Before she realized what he was up to, he had deftly shrugged out of his outer and inner haori, allowing the garments to pool around his waist, still tucked into his hakama. The sun bathed his perfect physic gold.

"What are you doing?!"

"I saw you unclothed, so it is only fair I offer you the same privilege."


	206. Chapter 206

She shouldn't be ogling him, but when the light breeze played with his hair, the long strands fluttering over his pecs, drew her attention to hard muscle and down further to defined abs. Noting the tuff of hair trailing from his belly button downwards to disappear into his hakama made her realize she was staring.

"That's not necessary!"

"No? Then why are you still gazing at me? In fact, your eyes have lowered," he teased. His hands went to the tie at his hakama. "I suppose since I saw all your charms, it's only fair you see all of mine."


	207. Chapter 207

Realizing that he merely teased her, flirting outrageously with her, and didn't actually intend to expose himself to her gaze, she glared at him, but her lips twitched, giving away her amusement.

"I'm sure it's an inspiring sight," she assured him with fake nonchalance, "however, I have a date with the gardens." And with that she turned and started walking away.

He roared with laughter behind her before she heard him following. The rustle of clothing informed her that he was putting his clothes back to rights, but no amount of clothing could hide the solid strength his presence represented.


	208. Chapter 208

"Shot down once again," he chuckled, striding beside her, now fully dressed.

She grinned but made no comment.

Gazing around them, she beheld the wonders of nature. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, very beautiful."

The emotion in his voice had her turning to look up at him. He was regarding her with a strangely soft expression. She didn't understand it. Was he teasing her again as always? Surely that was it.

He reached for her, his hand gently touching her head. But his hand did not linger. Between his fingers, he held a leaf that had obviously flown in her hair, unknowingly.


	209. Chapter 209

The moment past without comment from either. They walked for a short time before Akahito led her to a stone bench where they sat in silent companionship.

However, her mind began to return to worrisome thoughts despite the beauty and serenity around her. She had no idea what had happened at the creepy castle the masked woman had led them to, remembered only the roof caving in—that seemed to be happening a lot lately—and losing track of Sesshomaru. Of time itself.

She was done waiting for her answers.

"Akahito, you must tell me. What happened at the castle?"


	210. Chapter 210

Akahito sighed, as if he were unhappy with her inquiry.

"Must we discuss this now?"

She frowned, not understanding his reluctance to confide in her, causing her worry to spike.

"I need to know. I'm so confused, worried."

"There is much too tell if you are to fully understand. The telling goes beyond what occurred at the abandoned castle."

He seemed weary, like the weight of the world rested upon his broad shoulders.

"I don't understand."

She was confused.

"What happened to Sesshomaru? Where is he?"

"I do not know. I left him there."

"You what?" Shock turned to anger.


	211. Chapter 211

Her ire was tangible. The angry, confused stare she nailed him with was intimidating to say the least, thought Akahito. As she'd slept, he had worried if she would ever awake, and when—if—she did, what was he to say to her that wasn't going to make her hate him?

Lie?

But every scenario he contemplated had holes, was far from foolproof.

The truth then.

She would probably want nothing to do with him afterwards, but he had hope. She was a compassionate, forgiving creature. Surely if she understood the circumstances, she would not hold a grudge against him?


	212. Chapter 212

Fear for Sesshomaru's well-being surfaced.

"How could you leave him there? With that deranged woman? What if he's hurt?! Damn you, Akahito!"

She tried to jerk away, but he restrained her.

"Wait, please. You don't understand."

"Then make me understand!"

Trying to come up with a way to diffuse her anger, to make her listen, to get ahold of her emotions and think logically, he said, "He killed my half-sister, Saya."

That got her attention. She froze, not comprehending.

"What? When? I don't understand."

"She was there, at the castle. Lord Sesshomaru took her life."

"Surely he had good reason."


	213. Chapter 213

"I mean, he doesn't kill mercilessly," she quickly added.

Akahito sighed. This was much harder than he realized it would be. He wasn't explaining clearly.

"I think it's best if I start from the beginning. But I warn you, it is a long, sorrowful tale, filled with bitterness, hatred, and betrayal."

His words warned her that she might not like what he had to say, but she nodded. "Tell me, please."

In a trusting gesture, she reached out and held his hand. He seemed surprised by her actions, but he did not pull away, but held her hand firmly, gratefully.


	214. Chapter 214

"My father was an extraordinarily proud man," began Akahito, surprising Kagome, for this was not how she expected his story to start. "He wanted me, his heir, to one day take over and rule our town, but at the time I was not interested in learning what he had to teach me. I was young, my father was healthy, strong. I thought I had plenty of time to learn."

He gave a humorless chuckle, and though the sun shone brightly upon his handsome features, shadows swirled around in his eyes. "Needless to say, I was a huge disappointment to father."


	215. Chapter 215

Kagome wanted to comfort him in some way, but she didn't want to interrupt. Instead, she tightened her hand around his.

He didn't seem to notice as he continued to speak.

"Then I met Yuki and inevitably, my father learned of this, that I was consorting with a ningen. He was…displeased with me, but I had fallen in love with her at the time of discovery and refused to stop seeing her as my father commanded. Of course we fought, but I stood firm under his anger even when I informed him I wished to take her as my mate."


	216. Chapter 216

"For a time, I was sure he would disinherit me, disown me, but a few days later, he surprised me. He said that he understood. I was young, impulsive, and dropped the subject altogether. I knew he was unhappy with my choice in mate, but it seemed he was at least resigned, if not accepting.

"You can't imagine how overjoyed I was when I told Yuki she would soon be mine. She cried and threw herself in my arms. I remember thinking so clearly that nothing could dispel the happiness we found for ourselves…until, not long after, she became ill."


	217. Chapter 217

"As you are aware," he said, turning to look at her, acknowledging her for the first time since he had begun his tale, "she did not make it, no matter how hard I tried."

She saw the pain in his eyes. Before she could say or do something, he continued.

"When she had died, I thought the world had stopped. My father foolishly thought that if I mated another—someone of his choosing—then I would get over my pain. He found 'the perfect' woman and tried to convince me to come along while he made arrangements with her sire."


	218. Chapter 218

"I refused, so my Uncle—his brother—joined him. However, my Uncle returned, wounded, telling us all that they had been set upon by assassins, and my father killed."

Akahito went quiet for a moment, and Kagome knew he was schooling his emotions.

"Two important people in my life had been taken from me almost simultaneously. I was distraught, so I did not see the signs before my mother, too, was killed."

Kagome's heart thumped painfully in her chest. She couldn't imagine the loss he must have felt, continued to feel.

"Inconsolable, my Uncle came to me, wanting to help."


	219. Chapter 219

"He drugged me, had me restrained, and relocated us. Regaining consciousness, my Uncle had gone quite mad, raving about how he should have been lord instead of my father. In jealousy, he killed his brother, then returned, attempting to mate his brother's widow, my mother.

"When she refused, he killed her, too. Now he came for my head. After I was gone, he would be lord."

_Oh my God,_ thought Kagome. What Akahito described was truly heinous.

"Fate must have been with me, for my bounds were not tight enough. I pretended to be helpless before I struck, killing him."


	220. Chapter 220

The things he had told her thus far, the atrocities his Uncle committed, while awful and terrible to hear, Kagome couldn't understand how something that happened in the past had anything to do with the present. It seemed completely unrelated to her. What connection did this family feud have with what happened to the youkai town and later at the abandoned castle with the masked woman?

She waited for Akahito to continue, to clear up her confusion, but he had gone silent. She looked over at him, ready to pose a question or two when she saw it.

A tear.


	221. Chapter 221

She bit her tongue, felt guilty, ashamed for her impatience to know how this had anything to do with Sesshomaru, that she had completely ignored his feelings. He was most assuredly remembering, reliving the same loss and hopelessness he had back then.

The day was warm and bright, but for Akahito, it might as well have been midnight, black and dismal.

"Oh, Akahito," she murmured, reaching out to place her hand on his leg in a show of empathy. "I'm so sorry."

He tuned his gaze to her and instead of the sorrow she expected to see, she saw wrath.


	222. Chapter 222

"For what?"

Surprised by his reaction she leaned back, removing her hand.

"Uh…for the deaths of your family?"

He gave a mirthless laugh, unpleasant to hear after the morbid story he had told. It seemed misplaced.

"Oh, yes, my _family_."

He said 'family' as if it were a hated word.

"If my Uncle's actions appall you, then what I'm about to tell you about my father will make your stomach churn. You see, it wasn't just my Uncle who thought murder was the answer to his problems."

Kagome stiffened, not sure she wanted to hear more. "What do you mean?"


	223. Chapter 223

"After killing my Uncle, I became lord, but I was unfit to rule. I had lost everything, my beloved, my parents…I couldn't function well enough to be the ruler my people required. However, you can never escape duty and my solicitor finally wore me down, convinced me to go over my father's will. I did so without enthusiasm, but it was there, among the many sheets of papers and scrolls. A letter from my mother.

"It was dated not long before her death. I learned from the contents that she intended to give it to me many years later."


	224. Chapter 224

"She had intended for the passage of time to cool my sorrow, to bank any anger I might have felt had I known when the crime was committed."

Akahito gritted his teeth, clenched his hands into tight fists upon his thighs. Though it had happened years ago, the bitter betrayal felt fresh.

"She informed me, with much regret, that father had killed Yuki."

Kagome gasped, horrified.

Akahito nodded, as if he agreed with her horror. "What I had thought was a ningen illness was in fact poison. An odorless, tasteless toxin that is quite deadly for a weak bodied human."


	225. Chapter 225

Kagome couldn't believe it. First his Uncle, now his own father? How many betrayals had he had to face, alone? His revelations easily put her questions about Sesshomaru and the masked woman to the back of her mind.

At that moment, Akahito surged to his feet, startling her, and began pacing before her in a small tight line, back and forth.

"Apparently, my father couldn't stomach the thought of his son sullying the family name by mating with a human, and when I refused to submit to his orders, he had her killed." His voice cracked, anger mixed with turmoil.


	226. Chapter 226

"After the shock wore off, I became enraged. If he hadn't already been cold in his grave, I would have killed him myself!"

Looking at him, Kagome didn't doubt he meant it.

"Since he was already dead, I tried to focus my energies on learning what was to be expected of me as the new lord, but after a few years and the bitter anger refused to abate, I knew I had to do something. It was during my search through my late father's ledgers that I realized he had been keeping yet another secret from me, a bastard child."


	227. Chapter 227

"Apparently, he was unfaithful to my mother and had a liaison with a commoner. When she became pregnant, he sent her away, banishing her from the town. For a long time my mind dwelled on the possibility that I had a half-brother or sister out there. At first I just wanted to find him or her just to see with my own eyes if it were true, but it soon became an obsession.

"For some reason, I had to know. After years of searching, I finally found her. I had to talk to her, know her name. It was Saya."


	228. Chapter 228

"After introducing myself, I came to learn she despised our sire—rightfully so. It was at that time the notion I had been contemplating for a while solidified in my mind. I asked her if she desired revenge, was sure she would, but—surprisingly—she did not.

"Instead, she wanted her brother's love; however, at the time, I'm ashamed to admit, my heart was dead. It wasn't Saya's fault I could not find it within myself to care for her as I should have. But when she learned of my woes, knew that I desired vengeance, she offered her assistance."


	229. Chapter 229

"The scheme was simple, really. If I couldn't kill my father, then I would destroy that which he felt reason enough to kill my Yuki. It took many years to understand the town's teleportation magic, for it was old and quite powerful. But my studies bore fruit."

Kagome was beginning to get a bad feeling, could almost predict what he was about to say.

"The plan was to destroy the town. Saya was only meant to play a small role, pretend to be the villain while I pretend to go after her. But then unexpectedly, you and Lord Sesshomaru arrived."


	230. Chapter 230

"Don't. Stop," Kagome whispered. She didn't want to hear this! Akahito…he was the one who caused the destruction at his village?

He misunderstood her words, thought she meant to continue.

"Saya panicked, wouldn't listen to my instructions to wait for you and Lord Sesshomaru to depart. If I hadn't started the counter spell on the teleportation magic, she would have revealed herself too soon, ruining everything.

"Afterwards, I ran to you, Kagome." He had turned his gaze on her, his eyes imploring for her to understand. "I had to make sure you were safe while still sticking to the plan."


	231. Chapter 231

Kagome felt like a fish out of water as she gaped open mouthed at the man she had thought as a friend before. Though she barely knew him, she had thought him kind, though filled with such sadness, still mourning Yuki's death. She had reacted to that sorrow, had felt a strong need to help him in some way, because she understood loss.

Though she had not lost the person she loved to death, she had lost Inuyasha to another, a ghost in his past. It was a loss of the heart no matter which way you looked at it.


	232. Chapter 232

She had thought them alike—the two of them—in this small, tragic way.

However, gazing up at the man who stood before her, who watched her expression with too keen eyes, she wondered if she actually knew this man at all.

Kagome gazed up at him sadly; though she felt sorrow for all the tragedy he had been forced to live through, she could not condone what he had done to all those innocent villagers. So many deaths, so much unnecessary bloodshed, and for what? Revenge on a man already dead?

"I don't really know you, do I, Akahito?"


	233. Chapter 233

Akahito saw many expressions cross the miko's face, witnessed horror, confusion, surprise, but the utmost emotion was sadness. He couldn't understand, did not know what it was that went on behind that intriguing mind of hers.

When she uttered those words in that forlorn voice of hers, he saw the underlying sadness in her eyes, fell to his knees before her, and took her small, fragile hands in his own. They were icy cold, though the day was warm, so he tightened his hold, trying to give her his warmth.

"Don't say that, Kagome," he beseeched in a thick voice.


	234. Chapter 234

"True, our association has been brief to date, but you know the most intimate details of my life. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you, my attention has been snared. At first, as you have previously guessed correctly, I had merely wanted to slake my lust on your body in an attempt to dispel the never ending agony of Yuki's passing.

"It wasn't until you held me, comforted me with your warmth, that I learned sex wasn't the only way to forget my pain for a little while. Since then, I have felt a connection between us."


	235. Chapter 235

"Tell me you feel it, too," Akahito beseeched, his hands tightening around her own.

"You're hurting me," Kagome murmured, meaning his grip on her hands.

Her mind was filled with everything he had just revealed to her. His change of topic concerning her threw her for a loop. She was having a hard time absorbing the shocking news that Akahito had been the one to destroy his own town and the heart wrenching tale of a family filled with hatred and bloodshed.

She needed to think, but Akahito did not give her the opportunity.

"Ah, forgive me."

His grip loosened.


	236. Chapter 236

Akahito had not meant to hurt her with his touch and was instantly repentant.

Kagome looked down at his hands holding hers. They were bigger than hers, long fingered, stronger, and bronzed by the sun. They were clean, but for an instant, a vision flashed across her mind's eye. Blood coated his hands, the red substance covering her own where he touched her.

She blinked, disconcerted by the image, though it had vanished as fast as it had appeared.

Akahito did not seem to notice her distraught expression as he murmured absentmindedly, "You are everything good in this world, Kagome."


	237. Chapter 237

Kagome felt numb as she lifted her gaze to Akahito's. He was smiling, gazing at her with such a tender, soft expression. She wondered how someone could look so…innocent and harmless yet commit such heinous acts. It seemed like an oxymoron to her.

In her trance like state, she wanted to reach for the only stable person in her life.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

Coming out of her daze instantly as his name fell from her lips, she turned her hands in Akahito's and held on fast in a punishing, desperate grip. Had Akahito lied to her? Was Sesshomaru in danger?


	238. Chapter 238

Akahito frowned at the mention of Lord Sesshomaru, not wishing to hear the inuyoukai's name, not now. Not when they were alone together like this.

"I do not know."

"You have to know! He was there, at the castle with us. What happened to him? Why isn't he here?" Kagome demanded in a panicked tone.

Akahito forced her to release one of his hands so he could lift it to her face, intending to brush her hair tenderly behind her ear in a physical bid at comfort, but she jerked away from his touch, surprising him.

Her rejection hurt fiercely.


	239. Chapter 239

He lowered his hand, laid it gently on her thigh as he looked at her under hooded eyes.

"He was uninjured last I saw him. He had just killed my half-sister and returned without a scratch on him. As far as I know, he is well."

"Then where is he?" she asked again.

"I left him at the ruins. But why are you so worried about Sesshomaru-sama? I heard him, before my town was destroyed. He was about to send you away, to another man. Do you have feelings for the Western Lord, Kagome?"

She blinked at his unexpected inquiries.


	240. Chapter 240

Though his questions were simple, the answers were not so easy to explain.

After a long pause where she did not break the silence, Akahito spoke for her. "I am aware of your attachment to him," he murmured. Though he did not like she had emotional ties towards Sesshomaru, he could not deny that they existed, but just how far did her feelings for him go?

Kagome looked at him in surprise, then flushed.

"No matter your feelings for him, I can tell that they are unrequited. Though he claimed you as his, he still intended to let you go."


	241. Chapter 241

Kagome flinched from his words. She was momentarily distracted from his earlier shocking and horrifying revelations by the flare of hurt that erupted in her breast. Akahito had hit on her Achilles' heel by mentioning 'unrequited love'. It brought back painful memories of the last time she had been in such a hopeless situation with Inuyasha not so long ago. It was a wound not yet healed. She still held within herself self-doubt and insecurities about her inadequacies as a person.

For him to say her budding feelings for Sesshomaru were futile, fearing that he may be right, devastated her.


	242. Chapter 242

"You don't know that," she whispered without conviction, gazing into his eyes with tears in her own.

Akahito's heart clenched at her tears, hating to hurt her, but he had to make her understand the futility of her affections for Sesshomaru, to try and pursue someone not meant to be hers.

"Then why did he try to send you away?" he murmured softly.

Kagome dropped her gaze, allowing her bangs to hide her expression, not wishing to see the compassion and understanding in his eyes. She couldn't answer him. What was it besides the obvious? That Sesshomaru wanted her not?


	243. Chapter 243

This time when he reached for her, she did not pull away.

Akahito encircled her small back with one arm and cupped the back of her head with his other hand, before pulling her gently, but firmly against his chest. He led her head to his shoulder while he stroked her hair in soothing glides from the top of her head, down to the middle of her back.

"Ah, little bird," he murmured consolingly in her hair. "Do not cry over the stupidity of others. Lord Sesshomaru obviously does not realize how precious you really are. But I do, Kagome."


	244. Chapter 244

Though she wept, Akahito felt his heart swell with intense emotion at having her in his arms. There was so much he wanted from her, deeply felt she could give him if only she would release Sesshomaru from her thoughts and let him inside her heart.

"I know I am not the one you want at this time, but I must confess my growing affection for you. Kagome, give me a chance, allow me to prove to you how wonderful life could be together."

He felt her stiffen against him and wondered what she was thinking after his heartfelt confession.


	245. Chapter 245

At first, she thought Akahito was teasing her again, but the sincerity in his voice gave her pause. Could he be serious? Had he always been?

She pushed against him slowly, and he grudgingly allowed space to be put between them. Then she gazed up at him from an inch away, searching his features for answers.

After a few seconds, Akahito leaned towards her, and she didn't object when he tilted his head before pressing his mouth gently over hers.

For a moment, Kagome allowed herself to be human and accept the devotion at least someone wanted to give her.


	246. Chapter 246

Akahito's heart raced when Kagome did not reject him. No, she was not his Yuki, but he knew—without a questionable doubt—that the woman in his arms would complete him in a way that his previous beloved had. He just needed the time and opportunity to explore his feelings for this one miko and show her she could rely on him to always be there for her, unlike a worthless dog he could think of.

Murmuring against her mouth, he implored huskily, "Stay with me. Allow me to stay by your side, always."

He tried to deepen the kiss.


	247. Chapter 247

His words reached her heart, calling forth the longing she felt for someone to need her, to ask her to stay instead of pushing her away like Inuyasha had many times in the past, and now Sesshomaru was doing the same. However, when Akahito tried to deepen the kiss by stroking his tongue against the seam of her lips, silently asking for entrance, she denied him, refused to open to him.

A shiver went down her spine as she realized who it was she was allowing to kiss her even chastely. The dark cloud above her head, her depression, dissipated.


	248. Chapter 248

Akahito felt the change in her almost immediately, felt how her body stiffened, how her lips tightened beneath his own, denying him deeper contact. Before he could lean back and inquire what was wrong, she pushed against his chest insistently and jerked her head to the side.

Blinking in bewilderment, Akahito pulled back and watched as Kagome lifted her forearm to her mouth to use her haori sleeve to wipe furiously at her lips, as if disgusted by his kiss. He stiffened at the implication, not understanding how she could be soft and accepting one moment then cold the next.


	249. Chapter 249

Akahito would give much to be able to read her mind in that instance, to understand her swift change in mood.

However, perhaps it was for the best, for Kagome's thoughts were far from kind. No, she was not thinking badly about Akahito at present. Worse, she attacked herself mentally with recriminations for allowing her insecurities to surface again. If Akahito realized just how contemptible she found herself for allowing him such liberties, he would have been insulted, hurt even.

Though Akahito was unaware of her feelings of inadequacy, she hated that she had allowed them to cloud her judgment.


	250. Chapter 250

"I shouldn't have allowed that," Kagome said.

"Why?" Akahito asked, not understanding. "What we did was natural—"

"No, it wasn't," she denied venomously.

Akahito stiffened. "If I have insulted you—"

Again he was interrupted. "That's not the issue here. You killed innocent people, all in the name of revenge against a man long since dead."

Akahito was silenced by her outburst.

"I can't forgive you for that, no matter how apprehensible your past."

"Kagome, you don't mean that. You've been so kindhearted and understanding…"

She shook her head. "That was then, before I knew how evil you were."


	251. Chapter 251

Akahito felt sick to his stomach. To learn that the woman he was coming to care for so dearly could hold him in such contempt savaged his already bruised and bleeding heart.

"I thought you would understand," he murmured, moving to his feet and stepping back a few paces. "Perhaps it is impossible because you do not comprehend the loss and betrayal my family has inflicted upon me."

Angered by his words, she said, "That doesn't give you the right to involve innocent people! You were supposed to look after your village, to be their leader. Instead, you betrayed them."


	252. Chapter 252

Akahito gazed down at Kagome, his worst fears realized. He had known, once she had awakened and learned of his actions regardless of his reasons, she would hate him. Where once she had looked upon him with—at the least—friendship, she now regarded him with angry eyes that no longer held any warmth for him.

He knew this day would either make him the happiest man alive or break him.

His anger at her refusal to understand his viewpoint vanished, for she was right. His all-consuming need for revenge was not as sweet as he thought it would be.


	253. Chapter 253

The anger he felt for his late father hadn't abated after the destruction of his family's legacy. All he felt was regret. And yet, he still felt no true sympathy for destroying his village; however, he did regret how his actions made Kagome view him in an unfavorable light.

Instead of gaining peace, he knew he had lost something precious—a chance to be with this woman before him.

"Perhaps…you're right," he murmured. He looked around him as if lost. "What am I to do about it now? I cannot take back the past. I'm not sure I want to…"


	254. Chapter 254

Last night had been the first since Rin's death that he had been utterly and completely alone, without companionship from another resting peacefully near him. No, it was worse than that, for it was not loneliness that threatened to consume him. He knew that not just anyone could fill the void he was now feeling. He needed her—Kagome.

Sesshomaru hated it, disliked this feeling of being incomplete without another—_missing_ her. With Kagome by his side, the pain of Rin's passing was less. Now that she was gone, it felt as if he had lost another. It was crushing.


	255. Chapter 255

All through the night as he rested in the last place he had seen the miko, Sesshomaru didn't exactly dream but hallucinated. His mind recalled Akahito's words and heard himself give a completely different answer than he had in reality.

"_You want her?" Akahito had asked him._

"_She is mine."_

"_Really? What would you do to have her in your arms at this moment? What would you sacrifice? What price would you pay to keep her by your side?"_

In reality, he hadn't answered. Now, alone where no one could hear him, he said, "Anything. Everything."

And it was true.


	256. Chapter 256

However, he hadn't answered, and Akahito had accurately surmised the situation in so few words that cut like knives.

"_You don't deserve her."_

No, he didn't. For so long, he'd thought _he_ was too good for her—to anyone—filled with his own sense of self-importance. He was a youkai lord, strong, powerful, respected. Kagome was a ningen miko, frail and weak. In actuality, he was the pitiful one—a coward. He hid from his growing feelings of the miko, and when he'd begun to understand just what she meant to him, he tried to push her away—to run.


	257. Chapter 257

Now that he forced himself to not only acknowledge but to accept his feelings, he gritted his teeth, frustrated, for what did it really amount to afterwards?

Nothing!

Kagome was human, he a demon. He couldn't keep her indefinitely, couldn't mate her and give her pups. Or could he..? No! Yes… He didn't _know_. This wasn't the path he had paved for himself, wasn't the destiny he ultimately wanted—not _her_. And yet he wanted her all the same, desired to hold her close, to never let go because it pained him—now that she was gone—to release her.


	258. Chapter 258

Another voice entered his mind, another memory, one he recognized as a pivotal moment in his life. Then, he hadn't grasped his father's ultimate meaning, too blind to see and understand the full impact of those words.

"_Do you have something to protect?"_

At the time, in his youth and ignorance—though it had been true then—Sesshomaru had answered, "No."

Who knew what Akahito was subjecting Kagome to in his twisted mind. Obviously, the other lord was not quite sane. Should she reject him, Sesshomaru did not know how Akahito would react despite claiming to have feelings for her.


	259. Chapter 259

Now it was the beginning of a new day, the sun steadily making its sluggish climb into the sky, and Sesshomaru knew what he had to do, his resolve firmly in place. He discarded his confusing thoughts concerning the miko and what he would do with her once he had her safely back at his side. First things first—save her. He stood proudly with the ruined remains behind him for a second longer before calling on his youki. A ball of energy surrounded him. Then he was off, racing across the skies at impossible speeds towards Akahito's destroyed town.


	260. Chapter 260

An hour later found him outside Akahito's crumbling castle, guards and high ranking youkai cluttered around the courtyard. Without wasting time, he confronted a group of guards.

"Where is Akahito?"

"Shouldn't he be with you, Sesshomaru-sama?" one inquired, before an uproar began, where men demanded where their lord was.

Impatient, Sesshomaru informed them just who their precious lord was, and how he had been instrumental in the destruction around them. He wanted answers, demanded to know right then and there where Akahito would go—to hide. However, instead of cooperating, the guards turned hostile, disbelieving his claim concerning their lord.


	261. Chapter 261

Hands went to sword hilts.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the foolish guards, having no time for their sense of honor in defending their lord's name. But if he had to fight and kill for his answer, he wouldn't hesitate.

"Would you rather die for a foolish cause than answer this Sesshomaru?" he warned ominously without reaching for his own blade.

In answer, swords were drawn, and without hesitation, they charged him. Metal flashed before his face, but he jumped back, the blade just missing the bridge of his nose, a blast of air the only thing that made impact.


	262. Chapter 262

Drawing Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru easily deflected another sword, steel ringing as he spun, catching another with his demonic blade. With one booted foot, he lashed out, kicking a female guard in the gut, the blow sending her flying backwards several feet. With his acute sense of hearing, he heard the wind _whoosh_ behind him, felt the presence of an enemy at his back. He back flipped, easily dodging the coward who would dare strike him down from behind.

Now he was really getting angry.

His youki pulsed around him in threatening waves as the guards surrounded him in a tight circle.


	263. Chapter 263

"Stop this nonsense immediately!" someone shouted.

Keeping his eyes on his opponents, senses open for any attacks from behind, Sesshomaru gave the newcomer scant notice; however, the guards around him took note of the elderly youkai stepping towards them.

"Back off old man," a hot-headed guard demanded.

The elder ignored him and forced his way into the circle, his eyes glaring at each and every one of the guards before settling wise eyes upon Sesshomaru.

"If what you speak is true, Sesshomaru-sama, about Akahito-sama, then none of us are honor bound to protect him."

Hope took ahold of Sesshomaru's heart.


	264. Chapter 264

Not ten minutes later, Sesshomaru left, entering the forest at top speed towards a new destination. If what the elder had said was true, he would soon be reunited with his miko. He refused to dwell on the fact that it had been hell spending just one night without her, discarding the small part of him that wondered how bad it would feel with a longer separation should he leave her once she was safe.

Few knew about Akahito's hide away sanctuary, but somehow the elder did. Sesshomaru had a feeling there wasn't much that could get past the man.

**CLIFF NOTE #1: I decided to skip a boring discussion of where Akahito's sanctuary is, so basically, I skipped that and now Sesshomaru is following the directions the old youkai verbally gave him.**


	265. Chapter 265

Unfortunately, he had ample time to think and reminisce. Though he didn't want to, his mind had other intentions. He remembered seeking her out to save Rin, viewing her as his last salvation, and even when she had failed him, he had not blamed her, for she had come to him, demanding him take the comfort she offered freely. She had mourned with him.

Now she was under his skin.

It was then he made a silent, heartfelt promise to her, vowing to save her as she had saved him from the pain that had tried to eat him alive.


	266. Chapter 266

_I can't forgive you…_

Kagome's words kept coming back to haunt Akahito.

_You killed innocent people…_

Ire rising at the recalled damning sentence, he turned on his heel swiftly and punched his fist several inches into his home, the all but secrete retreat he had taken them to be alone. He didn't even feel the pain of impact.

Why didn't she understand? Why didn't _they_? The voices in his head, the dead villagers, the ones he was supposed to protect. They were in his mind, wailing at him, accusing him.

_Why, why, WHY!?_ they cried.

"Silence!" Akahito clutched his head.


	267. Chapter 267

It wasn't supposed to be this way! He gritted his teeth, his eyes shut tight in denial, mind racing. There was no way for him to calm the tempest within himself. Remembering Kagome's eyes, the look of surprise, hurt, and revulsion—all targeted at him. He felt tainted next to one so pure, his soul darker than black. Luckily, Kagome had returned to her room—to get away from him because he would not let her leave.

And why should he? She was supposed to make everything better for him, to heal him from all that he had lost—Yuki.


	268. Chapter 268

His mind, his very being, filled with unbearable torment, Akahito fought back the tide with just one thought, his salvation.

_Surely she will forgive me, heal me._

Pulling his bloody but already healing fist from the stone wall, he turned and ran towards his haven, his nirvana. He didn't refer to his secluded home. He desired to ease his mind within the arms of the one who had once looked upon him with such a soft and kind expression. Nothing else mattered.

_Help me, help me, help me!_

Akahito ran through his home, zeroing in on his target, his mercy.

**CLIFF NOTE #1: If you all will recall, Akahito used to take comfort in women in an effort to make him forget about his pain and loss of losing Yuki. Basically, that is what he desires to do know, to forget about the mental suffering his is undergoing at present.**


	269. Chapter 269

Barging into the room he'd given Kagome, she wasn't there. Momentarily taken aback, fear froze him in the doorway, and he thought almost wildly that she had escaped somehow without his knowing, until he heard the trickling of water.

Walking swiftly towards the door on a side wall, he barged into the next room meant for bathing, a sunken in pool in the middle—and his target standing beside it.

Kagome turned abruptly, started by his entrance. He stared at her like a drowning man, taking in her wet body, a towel clutched close to her front, shieling her nudity.


	270. Chapter 270

At the sight of her, the turmoil within him eased. The storm abated. She was like a lighthouse—his guide through a moonlight night—meant to show him the way to safe harbor.

"Akahito? What the hell do you—"

Charging her, he wrapped his arms around her slick back embracing her, and buried his nose in her wet locks.

"Kagome, please," he whispered into her ear, hardly noticing how stiff she had become.

"Akahito? L-let me go…"

She pushed against him, and he only held her tighter.

"Make me forget and live," he beseeched in a tortured whisper.

_Please!_


	271. Chapter 271

Kagome could barely breathe, so fierce did he hold her, almost desperately. What was he saying? What did he mean? She tried to push him away. Not only was she naked, the thin towel barely preserving her modesty, she hated him for what he had done to innocent people. Yes, she felt sorry for all that he had lost, couldn't understand how his family had so betrayed him, but that didn't excuse his actions.

Then his hands were cupping her buttocks, pulling her closer—against his erection.

"Akahito!" she reprimanded loudly, shoving against his chest, to get away from him.


	272. Chapter 272

"Kagome!"

Unlike hers, his voice was filled with desire but also desperation as he tore her towel from her, tossing it aside. A struggle ensued, but he easily took her to the cold, stone floor, pinning her beneath him.

"What are you doing?! Get off!"

Akahito wasn't listening to her. She wasn't even sure he heard her, because he kept muttering things like, "Help me," "Save me."

Like a mad dog, he pawed at her, tried to kiss her, but when she turned her head away, his lips went to her neck.

Was he… Was Akahito going to_ rape_ her?


	273. Chapter 273

Akahito was too far gone in his own torment, he didn't realize the woman beneath him wasn't willing. He'd never before forced himself on a female, would hate himself if he was in his right mind and realized just what he was doing. All he felt was pain, the voices in his head trying to fragment his mind into a million pieces. He wanted to hide from them, to make them go away, but the only way he knew how was to lose himself within the warm comfort of a woman's lush body.

Not just any woman, this woman. Kagome.

**CLIFF NOTE #1: I want to make sure you ALL realize what I am trying to get here since I know some of you may not understand, though it is stated pretty bluntly. Akahito is NOT in his right mind. He is so desperate for comfort that everything else gets pushed back in the back of his mind. He does NOT realize what he is doing. NO he would NEVER consciously attack a women thusly. Now, that being said, no, I would never condone his actions despite his mental state. Emotions can blind a person so completely that they can commit the most awful crimes without realizing it.**


	274. Chapter 274

"Be one with me," he rasped at her. "Fuse your body with mine. Be _mine_."

Fearful of being raped, Kagome tapped in to her anger, let it roll through her, giving her the strength she needed to act and not just lie there helplessly. Shoving her hands between their bodies, ignoring the hands that groped her breasts, she concentrated.

"Stop!"

Infusing her powers into the palms of her hands, she blasted him with enough force that Akahito was flung back, sailing through the air until he impacted against the stone wall.

Scrambling to her feet, she lunged for her yukata.


	275. Chapter 275

While Akahito recovered, getting back to his feet, Kagome quickly put her yukata on to cover herself. When he advanced, she backed up, clutching her robes tightly to her chest.

"Stay away from me!"

"Kagome, I… I didn't mean… I'm so sorry."

Watching him, Kagome saw him look truly confused, even remorseful for his actions. She didn't care. He had tried to…

"You're _sorry_?!" When he opened his mouth to speak, she silenced him with a sharp wave of her arm. "And you wonder why I find you despicable? No, I _don't_ forgive you. I will never forgive you. Never!"


	276. Chapter 276

Staring at Kagome with open horror at his actions, Akahito couldn't believe what he had almost done, what he would have done had she not stopped him. She stared at him as if she was gazing upon a monster. He felt like one. What was wrong with him? Was he so far damned for his past misdeeds that he could never be saved? Did he even deserve salvation?

Looking at Kagome, he knew the answer. No, no he didn't.

He should take her back, return her to—

A crash sounded from his right, the window splintering as someone broke through.


	277. Chapter 277

_Found her!_

Sesshomaru crashed through a window, ignoring the shards that rained around him, his sword drawn, aimed at the one who dared take what was his. Though his attack was unexpected, Akahito was a fierce warrior in his own right and dodged just before his blade could cut him down.

The scent of blood told him he'd landed a hit, a shallow wound on Akahito's right forearm.

Sesshomaru landed before Kagome, noting where they were and her state of dress. Insidious thoughts tried to crowd inside his mind, whispering that perhaps Kagome did not wish for his interruption.

"Sesshomaru…"


	278. Chapter 278

"So you've come, Sesshomaru-sama," Akahito said mildly, hiding his feelings of self-disgust well. "I must say, I am surprised you bothered. But then you always were a prideful man."

"Pride has nothing to do with this, vermin," Sesshomaru claimed with death in his eyes.

"No?" skepticism clear in his voice. "Then tell me, what moves you to interfere between Kagome and I? Love?" He chuckled derisively. "I think not. You have already proven just how much you care for her. You tried to throw her away, remember?"

Akahito almost bit his tongue when he saw Kagome look away in pain.


	279. Chapter 279

No! He was not the cause of her pain this time. It was not his intent to hurt her before. Couldn't she see how much she meant to him? How much he cared? With Sesshomaru's appearance, Akahito could see that all his carefully laid out plans were unraveling before him. Was there no way to rectify the situation? Surely Kagome would never forgive him if he killed Sesshomaru. It tasted like vinegar to admit that he was not the one she wanted.

And why should she, after all that he had done? Had his bitterness turned him into a monster?


	280. Chapter 280

"Silence," Sesshomaru demanded, raising his sword meaningfully towards him.

There was no doubt in Akahito's mind that the Western Lord meant to fight him no matter what was said. Unless Kagome stepped forward and choose_ him_ over Sesshomaru. Glancing at her, he did not see it forthcoming.

Like a fragile butterfly, Akahito held on to his dream that Kagome might one day come to…love him back.

"Must I? Or what? You'll cut out my tongue, though I speak the truth? You care nothing for her, and Kagome is too blind by love to see it. Very well then. Let's fight."


End file.
